I'll be home for Christmas
by Nat z29
Summary: Ten days before Christmas a dangerous mission could change the life of the NCIS LA family forever. Will Callen be able to survive? I don't own NCIS LA characters, but it's fun to play with them. Reviews mean a lot, this is my first story. Thank you for reading, I hope you'll enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

NCIS L.A. Headquarters - December 15th

A long and passionate basketball game was having place on the mission's basement court. The team was tired, but after a day of paperwork and heavy rain outside, it was nice to exercise. Deeks and Kensi were one point in favor four seconds before the programed end of the match, when Callen, anticipating Kensi's move, recovered the ball. It was the last chance, losers would pay diner.

\- G!- Asked Sam from under the basket extending his right arm to receive the ball.

Callen read his body language and passed the ball hard, impacting Sam's pinkie. The ball rounded on the floor as Sam groaned.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggg- the alarm clock sounded.

\- Yeah partner! Give me five! Exclaimed Deeks joining Kensi- what do you want to eat, Kobe's hamburger, lobster maybe?

\- Heck, Sam! It was a perfect pass! you only had to palm it! – said Callen, hands in knees recovering the breath.

\- Perfect? You threw the ball like a grenade! I feel I broke something in here!- Sam grimaced when he tried to move his little finger.

Hetty's cam advanced on the room startling everyone. Her face on the screen wasn't a happy one.

\- Lady, gentlemen, I'm afraid your diner should wait. We have an emergency. I'll see you in five at ops. Eric is downloading the information on your phones. – The cam advanced and leaned over Sam- Mr. Hanna I suggest you ice your hand.

\- Dammit I'm starving- muttered Deeks.

\- I heard you Mr. Deeks. Four minutes!

\- How the hell she does it? murmured Sam making Callen smile.

Three minutes after, still sweating, towels on neck Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam joined Eric, Nell and Hetty at ops.

The image of a big, handsome black man on his forties, very short hair and almond brown eyes, dressed in navy uniform blinked on the left side of the big screen.

\- That's Rod Washington! – Said Sam alarmed and taking off the ice package from his finger. - Rod is the father of Jules, Aidan's roommate at the academy. He has three sons and his wife is pregnant. He told his family he was on a training camp and that he will be at home for Christmas. What happened to him?

\- Captain Rodger Sherman Washington, ex- SEAL and current chief of the "Operation Aleppo"- explained Eric.

\- The aim of the Operation Aleppo was to stop the Turkish connection of an arm dealers' organization that sells high tech weapons to the radicals in Syria. – Continued Nell – A group of undercover marines, Washington between them, tried to dismantle the terrorist chain, but his maneuver was discovered and the operation failed. Washington led his team to the meeting point with the rescue force, but the group was apprehended before they could arrive.

\- Yesterday these images were captured by a surveillance satellite- said Hetty gravely - go ahead Mr. Beale.

Eric played a blurred video where the marines were surrounded and shot by a group of terrorists.

\- We've confirmed that four of six members of the team were killed, but Washington and another unidentified marine managed to escape. We know that because of a S.O.S. signal and an encrypted message were received half an hour ago.

\- From where, Hetty? – Asked Callen.

\- Turkey. The captain asks for another meeting point in four days, but the aerial space of the country is closed for the military, any attempt of rescue will be consider an international threat and they will act accordingly; communications will be monitored and logistic support in situ would be impossible. You're going blind. The main purpose of this mission is to bring the marines back home. All the details are in your cell phones. – explained Hetty -Mr. Callen, you've five hours to sketch a plan. A military flight is ready to depart from the base at midnight.

\- Got it – said Callen- I want everybody ready in the armory in fifteen minutes- he added exiting the room and followed by the others.

\- Not so fast Mr. Hanna- called Hetty- let me see your hand.

\- There's not time for that Hetty! – complained Sam

\- Oh yes, health always come first, and the safety of this team is my responsibility, Mr. Hanna.

Sam sighed and extended his hand to Hetty that expertly began to prod and manipulate Sam's finger.

\- Ahhhh, Hettyyyy!

\- Does it hurt Mr. Hanna?

\- YEEESS it does!- he answered retiring his hand before Hetty continued to touch him.

\- Definitively your finger is broken, I'm afraid you are not going into the field this time.

\- Whaaaat? No way Hetty. I won't let G going by himself! I'll ice it and with a little splint I'll be as good as new.

\- Mr. Hanna, a broken bone, even if it is a little one, is always a broken bone. Your body in order to recover will make you feel tired and if you force it the only thing you'll get will be a fever. This is not a negotiation - argued Hetty.

Sam knew she was right, and as a matter of fact his finger was radiating the pain to his arm. Nevertheless he felt guilty to let his partner alone.

\- C'mon Sam, get a shower and let me take care of this- encouraged Hetty.

Some minutes after on the armory a freshly showered Callen studied attentively all the information on the tablet while Kensi and Deeks prepared the weapons.

\- Callen, what do you want to bring? – asked Kensi.

\- Only light weapons, undetectable material. Ceramic knifes, and munition easy to camouflage. –answered the team leader – Eric- he called on the interphone- I need the most accurate weather forecast for the next ten days between Konya and the captain's last location, specially wind direction, speed and temperature of the air drafts.

Deeks and Kensi exchanged looks and they waited for an explanation that didn't come.

\- Nell, please, contact Granger and try to know to what extent a diplomacy solution can be part of a plan B. – Asked Callen.

His teammates could nearly hear his brain engine turning when Hetty entered the room followed by Sam who, besides a very worried face, wore a metallic splint on his ring and pinky fingers enveloped by a bandage.

\- Broken? really? - Asked Callen looking at his partner and assessing the consequences for the mission.

\- Told you so- said a grumpy Sam.

\- Mr. Callen, I hope you had an alternative plan excluding Mr. Hanna.

\- I'm going solo- Callen said.

\- What? -Exclaimed Sam- No way!

\- Callen, wait, we're going with you- protested Kensi.

\- Of course we're going! –added Deeks.

\- You're going as a backup, as a cover, till we locate Captain Washington. Once there it would be easier for me to be on my own.

\- But Callen… - insisted Kensi.

\- You don't trust us! - Accused Deeks.

\- It's not a matter of trusting, it's is a matter of time. Have you been in Turkey before? Any of you speak Turkish? Have you jumped from a parachute from a height than less than 2000mts? Do you pilot helicopters? - He paused, no wanting to embarrass his friends.- You'll enter the country as a couple or tourists, honeymoon or whatever, directly to Konya in Cappadocia, where I'll join you as your guide for an excursion in balloon, balloon that tragically is going to fly away from the conventional routes and help us to locate the marines. Once there I'll jump, I'll set up a meeting point with the SEALS and you'll land and wait to be rescued by the police. Then you can continue your trip to Istanbul. We'll be here before Christmas.

\- That's completely crazy! Are you insane? -said Sam moving his head.

\- And precisely for this reason it may work- nodded Hetty.- I'll prepare the passports, the money, and all the undercover needs. – Miss Blye, Mr. Deeks you have thirty minutes to choose an alias and to prepare a convincing suitcase. – she added exiting the armory followed by the two junior agents.

\- I don't like it, G. Your plan has so many holes, besides you need someone to watch your back- started Sam.

\- Yes, that one would be you if you learn to play basketball - teased Callen – listen, Sam, I'll need you here as a liaison with the SEALS. We won't have many opportunities to contact from there and I need to know the information I get is the right one.

\- Dammit G! –Sam heaved sight - you better bring Rod home safe in time for Christmas.

\- Piece of cake!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you very much for your reviews. I do really appreciate you taking the time just to encourage me :) I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing, even if my English is not very good. In case you're wondering, this story takes place before Callen knows his name and his new family.

 **Chapter 2**

Less than an hour after Hetty finished organizing the documentation.

\- "Mr. Deeks, Miss Blye, a word, please."- She called. –"You're going as Mrs. Julie and Mr. Morgan Halley, a young couple married one year ago that want to celebrate their anniversary with a trip to Turkey. You've entered the country by Ataturk airport at Istambul five days ago, and you've visited Pamukale before going to Konya; if someone ask for proofs, here are the voucher of your hotel in Istambul, the servant, Amina, is still happy with your tip, and Eric and Nell are photoshoping a picture of you two with her, as well as a little album that will be conveniently posted on Facebook and Instagram. You'll study it during the flight."

\- "I always wanted to go to Turkey yuhuuuu."- Deeks exclaimed- "Hetty make sure that Eric take my good side on those pictures." -"Have you heard it, bunny bunch? We're married Kensilina. I hope there's something to eat on that plane or…"

\- "Deeks!"- cried Kensi who was unusually silent during the preparations.

\- "Mr. Deeks, why don't you take the bags to the car? You're leaving in five minutes."

\- "Yes Hetty. What do you want from Turkey? A turkey for Christmas? Sorry that was a bad joke. We'll be fine Hetty, take care of the big boy here, he doesn't look very happy." – He whispered signaling Sam with his head.

\- "I will Mr. Deeks. You take care. And now run!" -said Hetty as Deeks took the luggage and exited the mission singing out of tune "I'll be home for Christmas".

\- "Any problem Kensi?" – inquired Hetty helping the agent to close a colored and big tourist bag-pack.

\- "No, no, it's just…"- she started.

\- "I know my dear, but this time you're not alone, and in a few days you'll only have to worry of the endless stories of your partner. This time you'll have to take care of the boys, you know they are in trouble without us."- said Hetty and they smiled conspiratorially.

\- "What are you saying Hetty?"- asked Callen who, already ready to go, approached Hetty's bureau.

\- "I'm asking Miss Blye to take care or you two, Mr. Callen."

\- "Really? I only hope she can drive a balloon better than a car"- He laughed playing the situation down.

\- "Hey! you're the only one who gets sick…"

\- "Kensiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"!-cried from outside Deeks,- "let's go or we won't have time to stop for some tacooooos!"

\- "Thank you Hetty."- said Kensi- "I'm afraid that this is going to be a looooong trip." – She added rolling her eyes as she exited the mission.

\- "See you soon Miss Blye." – Hetty said, and looking his favorite agent on the eyes she added:

\- "Mr. Callen, I don't need to remind you to extreme precautions. Once you leave Konya all contact will be impossible, and if you are discovered, the government will deny any responsibility for your actions. You'll be completely on your own."

\- "It's not the first time Hetty, you know me, I always follow the rules."- Callen said.

\- "That's precisely why I'm worried."

\- "Wait for me to decorate your Christmas tree!" - Said Callen waiving his hand and winking at her for a farewell.

\- "Be safe, Mr. Callen, and bring them home." - Said Hetty to herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The three members of the team were seated face to face on an uncomfortable military plane. Callen, seatbelt fastened and eyes closed from minute one and Kensi resting her head on Deeks shoulder wistfully, in contrast to her partner who was playing happy with a tablet.

\- "I'll be hooooome for Christmaaaaaas"- sang Deeks off pitch, looking the pictures sent by Eric.

\- "I'm trying to sleep here, Deeks!" – said Callen without opening his eyes.

\- "C'mon Callen, we just took off. Anyway, how is that you are not able to sleep three hours in a bed, but you can do it for twenty in a plane?"

\- "I'm not the pilot; I can sleep…if you stop your silly song."

\- "Granger has passed his Christmas spirit on you, eh?" – teased Deeks earning a nudge on the ribs from Kensi.

\- (Ouch)

\- "It's just the song Deeks" - sighted G- "you're ruining it!"

The trip was long and tedious. Kensi's mood finally improved thanks to Deeks' efforts, and even Callen had to admit the young man knows how to make fun at the slightest situation. The military flight let the team nineteen hours, one scale, several jokes, and some cat naps after, in a base in Greece, where Kensi and Deeks took another flight under their alias to Konya and Callen a boat to the Turkish South coast in order to gain the city by land. Once arrived, the younger agents were in charge of gathering all the information necessary for the mission. As a couple of tourists they had the liberty of asking locals and other visitors about excursions, paths on the mountains, weather forecast, and buy vital supplies without raising suspicion. In the afternoon they installed themselves on the hotel chosen by Hetty. Their meeting with Callen was next day at 4am.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam came back home just minutes after the guys took off, with Hetty direct order of resting, order that he soon discovered was impossible to follow. Pacing around the living room trying not to disturb the sleep of his girls, he tried to think how to help the team. He firmly believed that the only possibility of success of Callen's crazy plan, was to make sure that Rod Washington collaborates. As a navy SEAL, he could predict the reaction of the officer in the field and he knew for sure that the marine would consider everyone and everything as an enemy. In order to gain his trust the agents must let know the marine that help was on the way, and the balloon was the only way to announce it.

Reclined on his sofa and tapping the coffee table with a yellow pencil, Sam picked the phone:

\- "Hi Aidan, it's dad, I hope you didn't sleep".

\- "Hello Pa! no, no don't worry I was studying for my last exam before the holidays. Everything's alright?"- asked Aidan.

\- "Yes, but I need your help. Answer yes or no, it's Jules with you right know?"

\- "No."

\- "Good. I can't explain you why, but I need you to think about Jules and the relationship with his family."

\- "Dad, you are scaring me…"

\- "No time, Aidan, just think. I promise you I'll explain everything when you get home, but now I need you to think if Jules has a special objet or something that could represent the relationship with his father." - asked Sam crossing the fingers of his good hand.

\- "Well, that's easy; Jules has an Olympic flag that his father gave him the first day of school. The silly thing is that the Olympics' rings are upside down. The two rings representing the parents and the other tree the sons. I wonder what they are going to do with the flag to include the new baby now."

\- "Son, you're the best. Good luck with the exam and go to bed soon. I had to go".

\- "But daddy…"

\- "I love you. See you in no time". – Sam hanged up and ran to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks again for your kind rewiews and wonderful help. This story has now become alive, I hope you'll continue the journey with me.

 **Chapter 3**

Upon arriving at Konya after a calm trip from Silifke on a very bumpy road, the team leader didn't lose his time. Before entering into Turkey he was able to read the information gathered by Eric and Nell about all the companies that rented hot air balloons in the area. He studied the files carefully and, once in the field, he did the same with the persons from a certain distance. Soon he chose his "victim" and he went directly to speak to him.

Erdal Yaris was the proprietary of a small company with only three employees that was fighting to survive the economic crisis and the competition of bigger companies with better equipment. In no time Callen managed, thanks to his fluid Turkish and the adequate amount of money, to convince the man of renting him the local and the balloons for two days with the excuse of the shooting of a TV commercial. If the man was suspicious he let his scruples aside and gave Callen the keys of the hangar.

G felt a hint of pride. He wished Kensi witnessed his performance, she was maybe quicker in convincing men, but his scenarios were usually more challenging.

He posted a picture with the location on a false Facebook profile, trusting his people in ops to do their job, and got rid of his phone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- - "Deeks, we have the location!" – said Kensi consulting the Facebook profile that Eric had created for the occasion.

Deeks and her had arrived early in the morning to the city and they spent the day gathering information and some of the supplies that Callen and the marines could need. Now, both tired, they were resting in the tacky room of a cheap hotel.

-"Good. Time to say goodbye to the phone" –said Deeks from the bathroom- "Do you want to join me in the shower, Kensilina?"

-"Deeeeeeeeeeeeks!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Callen was installing himself at the warehouse when his burned phone rang. He started to chronometer the call, the moment he picked up. No more than thirty seconds, that was the rule.

\- "Hi honey! I was about to phone you."-He said not knowing if the line was totally safe.

\- "Hi yourself!" – answered Nell on the other side, feeling small with Hetty and Sam sandwiching her. - "Have you already sent the kids to bed?"

\- "Nearly, they are getting ready now, but so far so good. In fact they have been such good boys that I would like to surprise them. Any idea of what kind of toys they like?" - asked G.

Sam smiled, glad he could provide the information his friend needed. He recognized when Callen was all business.

\- "You know, the boys love Olympics and it would be nice if you could get a flag or something, but come back soon with them, remember that my world is upside down without you, guys." –she said crossing her fingers.

\- "Got it" – reckon Callen. - "It's getting late hon, see you soon and tell the little one at your side that I want him to rest without lifting a finger." - teased G knowing that Sam would be listening.

\- "Take care".

\- "Always" -said Callen cutting the communication.

He had five hours to find and get ready for the next day a good balloon and paint the Olympics' rings face down. Weird, but he trusted Sam on it. Next step: to get the blue, black, red, yellow and green paint to decorate the balloon, not an easy task, but the only chance to communicate with the marines. He hoped that Washington will recognize the key.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At 4 a.m. Kensi entered the warehouse followed by a sleepy Deeks. They both were carrying all the supplies among their tourist's bag packs.

\- "Günaydin" – said Kensi.

\- "Good morning to you"- answered Callen from the back yard of the local where a white balloon with a no so bad hand painted logo was almost ready to be towed – "did you get all we need?"

\- "Yes, yes, yes: first-aid-kit with everything, protein bars, water, compass, maps, lanterns, a transistor in case the marines are bored…" - said Deeks.

\- "We have even a surprise for you, Callen"- interrupted Kensi offering him a Styrofoam box, that Callen opened it with a hint of curiosity.

-"Scramble eggs and bacon!" – exclaimed G licking his lips in anticipation –"I love you guys, I'm starving."

-"The only thing I couldn't find is sunscreen lotion, can you believe it?"- said dramatically Deeks – "My delicate skin is going to get sunburned".

-"Just ignore him, Callen" – said Kensi who was checking the parachutes – "it works for me".

-"Hey Callen, are you sure this thing is going to fly?"- asked Deeks, staring suspiciously at the balloon.

Smiling, but without bothering to answer, Callen finished his meal and change his clothes to a kaki military uniform without badges that covered with a brown tunic.

Two hours later they were flying the balloon on a pink, blue and orange sky where a timid sun started to challenge the cold, over the beautiful Cappadocia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- "Callen, I don't like it. There are shooters on that hill"- said Deeks as Callen put the helmet on. Some minutes ago they identified a small flat on the otherwise abrupt terrain perfect for a helicopter to land. When Deeks was taking the coordinates, Kensi saw a light shining intermittently between the brushes.

-"Hey guys! Right there." – Said Kensi signaling – "It's a Morse signal made with the reflex of a mirror."

With the aid of the binoculars Callen read:

-" F.A.M.I.L.Y. says the message. Only Washington could have made it" he said to the couple – "Good job, Sam" he added to himself.

\- "Callen, the terrain is very irregular to trying a jump near the marines."- pointed out Kensi.

\- "Don't worry. Try to gain some height and turn 45º to the East, please Kens. I'll reach them by foot."

– "If we go with you we can cover all the area in no time." - Argued a worried Deeks-"Besides I don't want to be in this thing with Kensi driving or flying or piloting or navigating or whatever you do with a damn balloon.

\- "Listen, Deeks, - said Callen trying to be patient, but demanding at the same time- you're the smokescreen here. I jump and you distract the bad guys. Believe me, I have the easiest part. Kensi, once I go down, use the radio to contact as many authorities as possible. Make sure Eric can trace it and send them the coordinates for the helicopter as soon as possible. Rescue time as preview. Keep your cover even with the American Embassy. Hetty's documents are better than the authentic ones. If the communication by radio with ops fails, use the BBC's music programs as during the World War II."

\- "What?" – He added seeing the weird looks of Kensi and Deeks.- "Hetty didn't tell you that story?"- Said that, Callen tested the parachute once more time and got on the banister.

\- "See you soon, guys!"- He smiled, and without a second thinking he jumped and pulled the ring out.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Thanks again for your really appreciated comments. I'm surprised and happy you guys like the story so far. Ready for a little bit of action now?

 **Chapter 4**

Deeks checked Callen's landing; it wasn't easy due to the terrain conditions and the short distance from the balloon, but the man put his feet first and rolled four times before standing up. Perfect. He saw Callen folding up the parachute quickly and running between the trees far from his sight.

-"Good jump, he's ok, Kens, you can go."- He announce to his partner as he sent the coordinates and the time for the rescue encrypted to the server provided by Eric and destroyed the phone.

Kensi started to manipulate the balloon's radio. She dialed the stations with military precision and played the role of a silly American tourist lost in a foreign country. Fifteen minutes later both agents landed the balloon and waited for the police to show. The idea was to tell them that the guide had to do an emergency landing and that he gone missing searching for help. Presumably the presence of some kind of authority looking for them and the inexistent guide would disperse the terrorists from the area where Callen jumped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once landed, Callen ran to hide behind the trees. He used the compass for orientation and started to walk in the direction they saw the signal. Twenty minutes later he arrived at the zone that, based on the satellite pictures he studied, and the privileged perspective provided by the balloon, he designed as the meeting point with the rescue team. The spot was perfect: a small rocky surface surrounded by vegetation big enough for the helicopter to land, but difficult to discover without knowledge of the area. He found a hidden crevice big enough to conceal a man and he let the helmet and the parachute out of the sight in order to improve his progress. He drank some water and accommodated the bag pack Kensi had prepared on his shoulders. He felt tired, no much sleep since he leaved L.A. nearly, already, two days ago, but he needed to find the captain and the marine as soon as possible. No time to rest. He knew Washington saw the balloon and that he was able to understand the message. Now he hoped they exit from their hiding place, because if they didn't want to, even all the years of partnership with Sam wouldn't be enough to find the SEALS.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam was pacing nervous around Eric at ops. In spite of the fact that he positively knew that a satellite video connection was too risky and impossible without being detected, he wished to have a look of his partner right now. If everything was going according to the plan, Callen was about to meet Washington. He hoped all the years of partnership where enough for him to deal with a SEAL mode combat on.

-"Roger that, Owen. Over and out"- answered Hetty to the phone.

The operation center was a swarm of people and activity.

-"Hetty!" – called Eric – "Deeks has just transmitted the coordinates and the hour for the rescue." – he said typing frenetically his keyboard, "decoding… ready!"- he smiled spinning round with his chair.

-"Mr. Hanna" – she said- "Time to stop wearing away your soles! I need you to contact the navy SEALS in charge of the rescue operation and make sure they find the spot designed as meeting point."- Then she added: "No official channels Mr. Hanna and don't forget to keep Granger on the loop, he's contending with all the bureaucrats at Washington"

-"Yes madam."- answered Sam.

\- "Mr. Beale, Miss Jones, in two hours I need all the satellites ready"- continued to order Hetty – "I want estimations about how long a connection could last without being detected and the area they can cover."

-"Yes Hetty"- replied the wonder twins in unison.

-"Coordination is the key, right now agents." - she affirmed standing firmly with her hands on her hips.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-"Hey Deeks!" – Kensi whispered standing up- "Get ready". Someone is coming. We need to protect Callen directing the searchers to the East.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Something was wrong and G could feel it.

A sudden noise.

Stones rolling ahead.

Steps.

One, two, at least three men running.

Cries.

Callen took the ceramic knife with his right hand and held it ready to use. He was too far from the men for being able to understand what they were saying, but he clearly heard the familiar "click clack" of a Kalashnikov being loaded. And that only could mean trouble. Big trouble. His adrenaline began to pump. Zigzagging fast between the trees following the sinister noise, Callen arrived at a little forest clearing just in time to see the two marines being pulled off their hideout behind some wild bush, by the Kalashnikov's guys.

The youngest SEAL seemed unconscious, and even from his distance he could see that Washington was in a bad shape, barely capable of standing. Another "click clack". Dammit. The man with the weapon was about to execute the kid. Callen sprinted and, without thinking, just trusting his instincts and years of training, he jumped over the armed man, who, surprised, fell down dropping the weapon. Not letting him time to react, G stabbed the terrorist on the chest,-one worry less- and quickly turned to the others, blessing the nearest one on the arm that supported his weapon. As Callen secured the rifle, Washington produced a knife and started a fight with the wounded man in clear disadvantage.

The third terrorist, recovered for the surprise, shot a burst that made Callen roll on the land to dodge the bullets. He needed to take him down in order to help the SEAL who was gasping for air, but the bad guy had other ideas. Seeing his weapon unload he used it as a baseball bat and attacked Callen with an enormous force. G dribbled quickly to his left side avoiding the blow and, taking advantage of the other man's impulse, he grabbed the rifle from the cannon and hit his opponent with the butt under the chin. Without losing time he started a series of punches, stomach, jaw, nose, stomach, jaw, nose, and in some minutes the man was reduced to misery. Now his hands hurt. No time to think about it. He turned around and called the big man who was beating the SEAL.

Fighting against the dark Washington saw powerless as the terrorist turned around to confront his savior. He wanted to help but he couldn't manage to remain conscious.

Callen studied his opponent as they circled around each other. It was hard to spot any weakness on the Turk apart from the small wound on the arm inflicted before. The man was big, he seemed agile and he looked really pissed off. Suddenly Callen lunged forward and punched the terrorist's jaw with his right fist, but in spite of the blow and the surprise factor, the man hardly swayed. Shit. Then he pushed Callen on the chest with such a force that he had to struggle to keep his footing, sliding slightly and landing on a knee. Taking advantage of his position the man threw a tremendous kick impacting Callen's right side. An explosion of pain ran G's whole body while he rolled away from the terrorist. Callen's side was hurting badly and he knew he had to finish the fight before the other realized his vulnerability. Gasping for breath he stood up as quick as his body allowed him, and adopted the position of a professional boxer facing his opponent by turning sideways slightly, pointing his non-dominant side toward his enemy and leading with his left leg and hip in order to gain more power in his punches. With a quick turn he dug his knee up into his opponent stomach and threw his left fist to his throat, patting after his groin and kicking his knees. No gentlemen rules when you're fighting for your life. But the Turk, thinking alike, started to punch Callen on the face and belly searching for his soft spots in order to cut his breath again.

Callen, bleeding for an open cut in his lip, tightened his stomach muscles trying to take the blows straight on into his abdominals, protecting his internal organs. Sweat and blood were running free from his face, adrenaline pumping, all his senses alerted, and pain with each breath. Bringing his hands up to his head and trying to keep a steady center of gravity he started to move around him, moving quickly, teasing, bouncing, feinting with his fists and kicking suddenly with his feet, a game that drove Sam crazy while training, making the terrorist to step back. For the corner of his eye he saw the man he knocked out before moving and he knew he hadn't much more time before he loses his advantage.

"Confusion"- G thought, he needed to create confusion! suddenly he stopped moving and asked with a silly smile on his face:

\- - "Sen kuzeni Selim misin?" (Are you Selim's cousin?)

And nearly at the same time and in the face of his astonished opponent he threw himself on the ground sliding between the open legs of the Turk and, before the man could react, he jumped on his back and squeezed his neck with both arms.

The other terrorist, still weak, bumbled the distance that separated him from the fighters and just at the same moment the big man fell down unconscious, he griped Callen's shirt and gave him a hard punch on his right side.

Exhausted and in pain G's eyes went full of tears, he gasped for air and tried to focus. No way he give up. He rolled over the man lying on the ground and gained some distance. His new opponent wasn't in good shape from the previous fight and his movements were slow and clumsy. Nevertheless G knowing that his energy level was reaching his limit grabbed an apple size stone and stood up just in time to avoid the furious kick of the terrorist. This time Callen was ready for him and he made his move: a quick and strong strike with the stone on the already bleeding nose of his enemy got the desired result as the man felt face down dead.

It was hard to know how badly G was hurt but a deep intake of breath confirmed his suspicion of a broken rib. Dammit.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: I'm just amazed and grateful you're still there. Thank you again for reading and your beautiful comments. Let's go for another round!**

 **Chapter 5**

\- "Hey! Right here, hello, hello! Do you speak English?" – Asked Deeks at the top of his voice, waving at the same time his raised hands. A uniformed man that was leading a group was approaching Kensi and him. They seemed to be police officers, but it was hard to know, because only two of them were wearing uniforms.

\- "You're not going to believe it!" – Continued Deeks – "Our balloon, yes you know, balloon, that big thing filled with hot air and a hanging basket that flies who knows how– yes, it sounds crazy, I don't know who got the idea in the first time- well, we were flying up in the sky, very high, between the clouds, and all that" - explained Deeks gesticulating – "and then kabooom! do you understand? kaboom we fell down!"- he did the movement with his hands. "What kind of insurance do you think these things have? I have a friend who works in an attorney office. My wife here was terrified…– ouch, honey, you just put your elbow in my ribs - , I was saying to this kind gentleman that our balloon kaboom."

\- "Morgan, sweetie, I'm sure that this gentleman will be able to understand you if you stop yelling." – Interrupted Kensi – "Günaydin, sir" - she continued, addressing this time to the police, we had an accident and our guide is missing."

\- "Good morning. Yes I understand you." – He said the officer with a marked Turkish accent not easy to follow- "Americans, right? Are you hurt? I don't know what you are doing in here; this is a very dangerous area. No safe for tourists, do you understand? You are coming with us to the station. We need to check your identities and to take note of your declaration."

\- "We're not hurt, but our guide never come back, he may be in trouble"- said Kensi.

\- "Yes," - added another man approaching- "but before leaving you need to answer some questions, like how do you know the frequency to contact the police by radio?"

Suddenly Deeks and Kensi were surrounded by a group of no very friendly looking men that looked suspiciously at them. Speaking quickly in Turkish one of the officers ordered to one of his men to take the bag packs and search their possessions. They confiscated the photographic camera and the phone provided by Hetty with all the pictures uploaded to the social media.

-"Hey, these are my briefs, man"- said Deeks playing his role as silly tourist- "the only clean I had left!"- "Listen officer, stop playing with my underwear, there's a person missing here."

-"Yes, please!"- Added Kensi- "Our guide, you have to look for him! he was so kind with us! he took that way looking for help."- She said signaling with her arm.

The man who led the group, a police officer, asked some men of the party to disperse and organize a search just around the zone where Callen and Deeks have seen the shooters before. The he escorted Kensi and Deeks that advanced hand in hand for the abrupt terrain to a dirt track where the police vehicle was parked.

One hour later they arrived to Konya where the officer took their declaration and without returning the photographic camera, let them go.

Deeks hugged and kissed a happy Kensi, they rented immediately a car to go to Nevsehir airport where they took the first flight to U.S.A. Hopefully Callen will arrive home with the marines before them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The first thing Captain Rodger Washington saw when he came to sometime later, was the roof of an improvised refuge made with branches, a bandage around his head and his left leg in a splint; then he found two piercing blue eyes staring at him.

\- "Marine García?" – he asked trying to sit down.

\- "Easy, Captain."- answered Callen helping the man to sit up. - "Sorry, he didn't make it." –he added bringing a bottle of water over.

\- "And you are…?" – asked a devastated Washington who, helped by Callen, drank avidly.

\- "Agent Callen, N.C.I.S."

\- "Not a navy SEAL?" – The Captain couldn't hide his surprise.

\- "No, sir."

\- "And how…?" – started to ask Washington.

\- "Too many questions, but the first one is how do you feel, Captain? Any wounds apart the obvious ones I need to know? We don't have much time left."- said Callen.

\- "Cracked ribs, I'm afraid. It has been a hell lately. Where's García?"

\- "I buried him outside. Sorry for your lost."-G said sincerely – "Captain Washington, my team and your men from the base in Greece had organized a rescue mission. They're coming for us, sir, and we need to get moving to the meeting point. A helicopter is on the way right now, but they won't be able to wait for us. Do you think you can manage to walk if I support you?"- hurried G with a hint of urgency in his voice. He was starting to feel the adrenaline rush now that the hour for the rescue was approaching, a feeling that he welcomed after the exhaustion caused by the previous fight and the sharp pain with each breath from his broken rib.

\- "I'm not leaving him here."- Continued Washington - "No way. No one left behind, no matter what."

Callen knew the marine motto by heart. Sam would have reacted exactly the same way, but after having passed the last hours making a shelter, attending Washington wounds, and burying the young man, he was tired, sored from the previous fight, and unwilling to discuss nonsense.

\- "Captain, please, I've the coordinates, we can always come back for him in the future, but right now we need to concentrate on you. We've less than an hour to gain the meeting point. No second chances here and I know you have a family waiting for you."-urged G.

\- "Listen son, I really appreciate what are you doing, but I rather die than leaving my man behind, and my family knows it."

\- "Even your unborn baby?" – Callen asked really upset with a lump in his throat.

\- "Agent Callen, you have to understand that I couldn't live without a clear conscience. I'm sure my eldest boy and my wife will be able to explain who his or her father was to the baby. Take García with you and don't worry about me, I'll try to follow you."

With tears forming on his eyes the Captain took his badges off and put them around Callen's neck.

\- "Please, in case, you know, I…couldn't make it… well… promise me that you'll give these to my baby and that you'll tell my family that I love them with all my heart." – said a very emotional Washington.

\- "All right Captain." – Sighed Callen trying to hide his emotions- "Let's make a deal. If you're able to walk I can carry the corpse to the helicopter." – he positively knew that if Washington's femur was indeed broken he never could walk to the meeting point, but no way he rescues a cadaver instead of a living man with kids and a pregnant woman. Time to improvise he thought reaching for the bag pack.

\- "Deal." - said Washington knowing that probably he'll die before the rescue force arrived. He tried to erase that thought of his mind and for a moment he concentrated on the man that risked his life to save his.

\- "Are you hurt, agent?"-he asked noticing that Callen was protecting his side while moving.

\- "Just sored, don't worry" – Lied G.

\- "You fight like a SEAL, agent Callen,"- he said- "and whatever happens out there later I want to thank you. You're a brave man."

\- "I train every day with one of yours, captain. Sam Hanna, who, by the way, says hello." – said G.

\- "Sam Hanna, a good man."

\- "The best." - Affirmed proudly Callen, producing two preloaded syringes from the first aid kit.

\- "What's that?"- asked Washington.

\- "Antibiotic and painkiller. You've got a fever and I know you're in pain, sir. In some minutes I need you to walk to the helicopter. I'll help you, but you've to help me; and these" – he added waving the injections-"will help us.

Cleaning with alcohol Washington shoulder and positioning the needle against the skin he asked:

\- "Do you want me to count to three?"- and seeing the startled look of the SEAL – he sighed to himself : "never mind."

The captain didn't flinch when Callen apprehensively did the shots, but he could feel something was very wrong before losing consciousness.

So far so good, G's plan B was working. Time to get moving.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** I really can't thank you enough for your comments and encouragement. I hope you're up for a little bit of action now ;)

6:30 AM in L.A., 10 hours later for G. His friend was living the future, thought Sam who was restless in ops. Eric found very difficult to concentrate on his tasks with him pacing around. The last information they had received was that the SEALS were ready to proceed with the rescue operation. Their helicopter was a faked civilian chop and they weren't wearing their uniforms. The mission didn't exist and the men participating on it were just ghosts. To Sam these ghosts were his friends, his family. He has asked the SEALS to record all the operation and Eric was trying to have a live connection with the camera installed on the helicopter.

\- "C'mon Eric, why we don't see or hear anything?" - He asked nervously.

\- "You're not helping, Sam!" – Answered the poor Eric feeling the pressure – "Remember that we'll only have access to the image, but not to the sound, and we can't communicate with them."

\- "Mr. Hanna"- called Hetty entering the room with Nell who sit down next to Eric and concentrated, started to type a complicated code on the computer. – "Mr. Hanna, calm down, please, and let Mr. Beale do his job. I think that both of you will be pleased to know that Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks are flying home right now. Miss Jones confirmed their presence in a commercial plane to San Diego. Tomorrow morning they will join us."

\- "Good to know, Hetty" – said Eric not looking Sam in the eye.

\- "Yeah, Hetty, thanks, but right now I'm more concerned about the rescue operation. Eric, you're killing me! Why you don't have any visibility?"

\- "The system is ready, once they turn the camera on we'll be able to see what they see –it is a high resolution 360º degree camera Sam, so we can have a pretty good idea of what is happening in: three, two, one …now!" – announced theatrically Eric with a hint of pride on his voice as the grey Turkish sky appeared on the big screen illuminating the room.

\- "They are flying under the radar"- said Hetty – "these trees are too close!"

\- "Impressive"- admired Eric. The entire wall in ops was covered with the live images, like a giant cinema.

\- "Five minutes to the objective"- exclaimed Nell- "Callen should be on the spot right now."

The four members of the team stared at the screen intensely, the helicopter was moving fast to the meeting point and the terrain started to become irregular.

\- "Two minutes"- said Nell.

The image showed a sheer hill at the Nord side and only trees around. Sam was worried, he didn't know why his friend has chosen that location so steep knowing that the helicopter will have difficulties for landing. Then he understood: in front of them the threes leaved way to a forest clearing. Hill on one side, slope on the other and just in the middle a plateau big enough for the helicopter to land and well hide from the sight.

Hetty recognized Callen's work. The agent best quality was his capacity for improvisation, but he always studied thoroughly all the possibilities.

\- "Thirty seconds… I can't see Callen"- said Nell.

Hetty, Eric and Sam stared attentively to the screen. If Callen didn't show up in the next seconds the rescue will be not possible.

\- "Landing"- said Eric waiting for his friend to appear on the image.

An entire minute passed and they can see the SEALS exchanging worried looks. The rescue team couldn't stay there any longer without being detected. Then a SEAL gave the signal; they would go in ten seconds.

Sam was holding his breath, and Hetty closed her eyes for a moment. If Callen wasn't there, it only could mean very bad news.

\- "Where's Callen?" - asked Eric not even trying to hide his anguish and verbalizing everyone's thoughts.

Time was over; the camera swung as the helicopter started to take off. It wasn't safe to remain there. The operation was aborted.

\- "Thereee!" - Exclaimed Sam signaling the right hand side of the screen where a wild bush moved and the form of a man carrying a much bigger one in a firemen's grip appeared.

The pilot seeing also the movement stopped the ascension maintaining the helicopter positioned at one meter from the ground. Callen was advancing with difficulties struggling to maintain balance with his heavy burden. Even from the distance everybody could see that he was exhausted. Then, at twenty meters from the helicopter Callen trip over a rock, and, overwhelmed by the deadweight of the Captain, failed heavily with the man still on his back, hitting his head hard against the stones.

At ops Nell let escape a cry. Eric was eating his nails and Sam was repeating "C'mon buddy" like a mantra. Hetty just pried in silence. The only noise was the one of their accelerated breathings.

The helicopter turned slightly and then they can distinguish perfectly their friend. Callen was already on his knees lifting the dead weight of the unconscious soldier. He was bleeding heavily for a nasty cut on his right eyebrow and half of his face was covered with blood. The team in ops witnessed as Callen, with a supreme effort and clenching his teeth, stood up carrying the man again and walking quickly to the helicopter.

\- "Yeeees!" - Yelled Eric jumping from his chair, as the camera showed a SEAL hanging over the door and helping Callen to lift the Captain's body to the safety of the cockpit.

A sight of relief escaped from Nell's lips and she started to clap. Just Sam and Hetty remained still.

The image showed G about to get on the chopper when they saw his friend turning his head suddenly alarmed. Callen was telling by signs to the pilot to escape as he tried to hang on the landing skid with his right arm and reached for his gun with his left. A group of four armed men were shooting at the helicopter.

The tension in ops was so thick it could be cut it with a knife. Sam was barely breathing, Nell was holding her tablet like the remote of her drone with the illusion of controlling what she was seeing, Eric taped frenetically on the board in order to keep the connection and Hetty was standing arms crossed over her chest trying to maintain her composure. The image on the screen changed abruptly as the helicopter began to gain altitude. They could see Callen on the center of the screen still hanging on from the landing skid, shooting dead one of the terrorists, and just when he was climbing to the interior of the helicopter trying to reach the SEAL's extended hand, they saw G's expression changing from resolution to surprise and from surprise to pain as he loose his grip and failed to the ground where he laid, still, as the helicopter got away and his image with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** I know you want to kill me for the cliffhanger. I can't say I'm sorry ;)

 **Chapter 7**

The heavy silence of contained breathing invaded the operations center. Hetty let herself fell into a chair, unable to remain standing. She felt like a knife has pierced her heart, melting her muscles and turning her legs into jelly.

\- "What… what has just happened Hetty? Sam?!" - asked Eric with the tiny voice of a lost child.

Nell was crying fully aware of Callen's probably fatal fate. And a pale Sam remained still leaning on the central table, taking deep breaths while taken the situation in.

\- "Callen was shot, Eric, and he wasn't able to hang on."- answered Nell sobbing.

\- "But they have to come back for him, they can't leave him alone and wounded with the bad guys just there!" - Eric protested as tears rolled freely from his eyes – "This, this isn't right!"

\- "Mr. Beale, Eric"- said Hetty gently touching the agent's hand- "We don't know if Mr. Callen has survived. If the bullet didn't kill him, a fall like that certainly could do it. And even if for a miracle he's still alive, I've counted at least three men that are willing to finish him."

\- "He's not dead Hetty!"- Shouted Sam wiping the forming tears off his eyes and moving for the first time- "he won't until I see his body. I'm going to look for him."

\- "Sam" – Intervened Hetty- "You're not going anywhere. Mr. Callen knew the inherent risks of the rescue mission and he assumed it as a professional. I can't authorize you even if I understand your feelings."

\- "Good, you'll find my resignation letter in your desk."- said Sam exiting the room in two strides.

Hetty sighed. She felt like she aged one decade in seconds. She couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. A wave of infinite sadness was about to overwhelm her. But Sam was right. She can't give up on his boy. For him. For her. For all of them. The team needed a strong leader and she wasn't a weak person. With a supreme effort, she stood up and supporting her arms on the table, she raised the head and said in her command voice to the wonder twins that hugged to console each other:

\- "Miss Jones, Mr. Beale, we're not giving up on Mr. Callen. Not yet. I know him too damn well to disregard all the possibilities. I want you two to look at the video again, and then, over and over again." – The techies looked at each other in shock – "I need calculations about the height of the fall, I need to know if Mr. Callen was wearing a vest, and where he received the impact. If it was a bullet or several ones. The caliber, the distance, the damage it can produce. I want to know about the terrain, the possible routes of escape, the temperature of the area hour by hour. I need you to contact Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks to inform them about the situation. As soon as they land I want a military transport to bring them here, they can give us precious information about Callen's plan B."

\- "Callen have a plan B, right Hetty?"- asked Nell wiping the tears with her sleeve.

\- "And C and D my dear, and now, I want you two to focus on the tasks. The rescue mission isn't over yet."

Having said that, Hetty walked out the room. In spite of being devastated by the images she witnessed before, she was resolute to let hope make its way into her heart. Slowly she descended the stairs. Sam was at his desks writing frenetically on a white sheet.

\- "Dammit"- he cried crumpling the paper and throwing it hardly towards Callen's neat desk. He put his head between his hands, elbows at the table and tried to stifle some sobs.

\- "Sam" – called Hetty in a calming voice.

\- "Hetty please, I don't need a speech right now. I can't stay here knowing that G could need my help. I'm going to look for him with or without your support."

\- "Of course you're going to help Mr. Callen, but right now you'll be more helpful from here. Think, Sam. Without government resources and the backup of the NCIS, in the best of scenarios, a flight from L.A. to Istanbul takes 15 hours, you'll have to add the journey to and from the airport, the hours of waiting, the time to get a non-traceable vehicle, material, weapons, even some men who know the terrain. The time to get there will exceed the 48 hours by far. If Mr. Callen has survived that fall he'll need your help now and not in two days!" –exclaimed Hetty.

\- "But, what can I do from here, Hetty?" - asked Sam confused.

\- "The first thing is to eliminate the threads in order to clear his way. We need to create a plan to dispel the terrorist out of Callen's radio of action. Eric and Nell are calculating the probabilities of survival based on the video's information. We don't know is medical condition so I suggest you to elaborate several planes about where he can go, or hide depending of the severity of his injures. You're the person who knows him the best, Sam, you're the only one capable of following his logic, but I need you here, focused and alert. Do you understand Mr. Hanna?"

\- "Yes Hetty." - Said a more calmed Sam.

"So, what are you waiting for?" - asked Hetty- "go, go, go!"

Sam wiped his face and ran upstairs. Once alone Hetty helped herself a double shot of whisky, her hands were shaking, she couldn't erase from her mind the image of Callen falling from the helicopter. She rather hoped the fall was fatal, because if the terrorists apprehend the agent alive he would wish the death very soon. Her first phone call was for Nate.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Warning:** This chapter contains cursing language and Callen's torture. Are you still there? :)

 **Chapter 8**

7200 miles away

Holding from the helicopter, the sharp pain on the shoulder took Callen by surprise. "Fuck!" –he thought- "not now!" And knowing he was losing his grip he tried to control the fall in order to prevent more damage on his side. And explosion of pain burst into Callen's body. The impact against the rocks was brutal, much worse than he anticipated. Incapable of moving for what he thought were decades, he fought to remain conscious and to recover his breath.

He was dangerously near the edge of the plateau not far from where he hid the parachute and the helmet. His eyes closed, his head spinning, he tried to focus on the pain to assess the damage. Left hand, no, arm, continuous, intense. Dammit. He knew he had a broken bone. Above, his shoulder, yes, the bullet, the well-known sharp pain was standing aside and a blessing numb started to take over, nevertheless the bullet was inside and the wound was bleeding badly. His rib, broken, he could feel it like a knife at each inspiration, but the lung wasn't punctured. Good. Time to move. Then he heard steps approaching. One person. His only possibility was the surprise factor and all the luck he missed before. He controlled his breathing and tried not to think.

-"Rely on your training"- he thought.

The man was standing at his side. A small kick on the ribs to check if he was alive. Shit. That hurts. A lot. G didn't react but he couldn't afford another one. It's now or never. And when the man was gathering momentum to kick him again, Callen turned suddenly, held the terrorist by his support foot causing him to fail and, without giving him time to recover, he smashed his head against a sharp stone on the ground, leaving him unconscious. A quick search with his right hand finished with a yagatan knife, a loaded pistol and a wallet confiscated. Not bad, but when he stood up another pain on the left knee nearly cause him to fall. -"No, no, no!"- He clenched his teeth and tried to put some weight on the leg. In vain. It hurt too much.

-"Don't think about it!"- he said to himself.

Ok, time to say "hasta la vista, baby". Without preambles Callen pushed the man rolling down the cliff. Then hopped with difficulty to the hiding place, he took the helmet and let it roll down on the same spot than the terrorist, procuring it was visible. If someone saw the helmet down there he probably will think his proprietary had also felt. For a trained eye the scenario was so poor that he pity himself, but he didn't have time or energy to try otherwise.

Crawling with difficulty and trying not to make noises, Callen returned to the hiding place and took the parachute, with the sharp edge of the yagatan he cut a piece of tissue and made a clumsy bandage around the bleeding wound on his shoulder to control de hemorrhage and to support his arm against his chest.

Unable to move without being discovered, he entered into the crevice and waited. He knew the two men were looking for him and sooner or later they will find him. His death will be slow and painful. Night was falling. He was still bleeding.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam entered in ops like a hurricane. Thousands of thoughts and feelings,- "oh God, G!"- he needed to focus and he needed Eric and Nell's help. He found Eric writing formulas with his finger in the screen. Sam recognized the Second Newton's law and he could imagine the reason for the calculations. But for him Callen was alive and he'll make sure he could survive till help arrived.

\- "Nell, please, give me the last radio frequencies used by G, Kensi and Deeks on the balloon. The terrorists probably will have access to the police station and we need to let them know that all the public forces are going to be in that area in minutes. It's the only way to make them run away from there."

\- "On it, Sam"- answered Nell typing fast on the keyboard, happy to focus on a concrete task.

\- "Sam, why don't you contact the SEALS and send them to look for Callen?" – asked Eric who wasn't interested in international politics.

\- "We can't do that Eric, but I promise you that we're going to find him."- said Sam picking the phone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Suddenly Callen heard voices. Two people, the two terrorists left. They were arguing. Close, too close. He held his breathing. He was weaker each minute, but he was resolute to die fighting. He tried to pay attention to the conversation; it was hard to concentrate in anything different than pain.

\- "Mehmet… orders… radio… leave the European… return… base… important…" - they were receiving orders to go away!

\- "Chukumu yala!"(*"Suck my dick") -Cleary one of the terrorists wasn't happy.

\- "Anani sikerim!"-(*I'll fuck your mum) - But neither the other one.

The steps went away and with them, the voices. Callen was free, for now. He didn't believe his good luck; he thought his guardian angel was watching his back, again, but he just felt too tired to celebrate. Logic dictated to look for a hospital or help on the nearest village, but doing this he could compromise the entire rescue mission. In fact he wasn't there, he was one of the ghosts meaning he would be on his own. He picked the bag pack, and standing painfully with difficulties, he found a wooden stick and with its help he headed to the mountain, his priority was to find a refuge, to take care of his injuries and luckily to pass the night.

When he finally found an uninhabited small cave wide enough to lay down, but well hidden from intruders, Callen was near the limit of his forces. His breathing was fast and sweat ran down his forehead and cheeks mixing with the blood from the deep cut on his eyebrow. His skin was clammy and he was starting to shake. He knew he was in shock and he could feel the bleeding on his shoulder. Using his good hand he stack up all the fallen leaves he could and he managed to break the stick in small pieces lighting a fire thanks to Deeks' lucky lighter. Once the wood began to crackle he sat down near the flames, his back against the rock wall. Producing a bottle of water from the bag pack he drank avidly and tried to clean his hands and face. The first aid kit that Kensi prepared for the mission was perfect: a big Celox syringe full with tiny chitosan sponges that served to coagulate blood, - "God, this is going to hurt!" - gauzes, antiseptic, saline solution, and various prefilled injections ready to use: adrenaline, B12, penicillin, painkillers, "why they can't just put some pills instead?"

He injected himself the antibiotic on the leg and started to irrigate the wound on his shoulder. The sting made him moan. He could feel the bullet inside, but he quickly dismissed the idea of the extraction. He felt too shaky and weak to try it one handed.

Without thinking any further Callen pressed the tip of the Celox syringe against the wound and taking a deep breath, he pushed the plunger with all his strength. The resulting pain gave him the merciful oblivion of unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** An "error 503 service unavailable" made me panic yesterday, but now here I'm again. Luckily you too :)

 **Chapter 9**

The following day Kensi and Deeks entered the open space nearly running directly to Hetty's desk where she was finishing another unproductive phone call. They both looked tired, dark circles under their eyes, and worried sick.

\- "It's good to see you safe and sound, agents." – Welcomed an also exhausted Hetty.

\- "What happened, Hetty? What's up with Callen?" – asked an anguish Kensi seating in front of her without bothering to say hello.

\- "Yeah Hetty, I can swear I heard Eric crying on the phone." –added Deeks approaching the table.

\- "I'm sorry to be the bearer of very bad news…" – started to explain Hetty.

\- "Now, I'm scared" –interrupted Deeks taking also a seat and holding Kensi's hand.

\- "Mr. Callen is… missing and in not very favorable circumstances, I'm afraid." – the boss announced.

\- "Where, how… ?"- Kensi wanted to know.

\- "All we know, my dear, is that he was shot and he felt down from the helicopter during the rescue mission. However he managed to save Captain Washington who is on his way home right now."

\- "I don't understand Hetty. Do you mean that Callen was left behind wounded in hostile territory without any help?!" - exclaimed Deeks.

\- "By the SEALS?" – added Kensi incredulously – "I just can't believe it" – murmured to herself.

\- "And you're describing the best case scenario, Mr. Deeks."- pointed Hetty out.

\- "Oh Hetty you're not implying… you know… he may be…"- Deeks was unable to verbalize his thoughts.

\- "We witnessed the rescue operation through the video camera on the helicopter, the fall was brutal…"

\- "No! Not Callen! It can't be possible." – said Kensi abruptly standing up and letting go Deek's hand – "We know the terrain Hetty, we can came back and look for him."

\- "Even if I could authorize you to come back, it would be pointless, Miss Blye. At this moment we need to concentrate our efforts on locating his position from here, then Sam could organize another rescue operation by the SEALS.

\- "The same SEALS that let him down?"- retorted Kensi – "Oh no Hetty, the already screw everything over."

She was feeling so angry so powerless that she needed to blame someone. All the operation was resulting so good, even the crazy thing of flying a balloon! Only Callen…

\- "Kensi, Deeks!"- Called Sam walking in Hetty's office – "Glad to see you, guys"- He said hugging them. If for a second they thought that this situation could be a macabre hoax, the look on Sam's face brought them down to earth.

\- "I know you're tired, all we are, but G could use your help now." – Sam said.

All three climbed slowly the stairs to ops where Nell and Eric hugged both of them. Eric's eyes were red and Nell's hair was a mess.

\- "What is exactly the situation, guys, because I must confess that I'm lost here." – said Deeks.

\- "Ok. First of all I need you to see a video. And I have to tell you that this is one of the hardest things I had to do in my life." – adverted Sam.

Deeks and Kensi braced themselves for what may came and Eric went out of the room crying.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When a baby mountain lion grazed his face, Callen came to with a start, wondering for a moment where he was, and why he hurt so much. Then he remembered, giving a low cry of abject despair that made the animal flee. He had lost all notion of time. It hurt to move, but staying still hurt just as much. His muscles screamed their protest, making impossible to think of anything except pain and discomfort. He was freezing. His entire body felt blue with cold, but his survival instinct was making his way to his mind and he ordered his eyes to open. The sharp light of the sun made him blink.

Sitting up with extreme care, he took the plastic bottle and drank the rest of the water. Then he tried to breath as deep as his injured side would allow until he managed to calm down. Taking with his good hand the first aid kit he started to take inventory of his wounds. The Celox worked like a charm stopping the bleeding. If the bullet didn't move and the injury wasn't infected he could even have a chance of living. He breathed relieved. He used a sterile dressing to cover the shoulder and fixed it with surgical tape cutting it with the teeth.

The fracture of his arm looked like a clean one, -"for once!" – Callen thought - so, carefully, but firmly, he made the most of two wooden sticks and putting his forearm in the middle he secured it with a bandage. Not an easy or painless task. Breathing hard because of the effort he managed to support the arm in a makeshift sling. A cold sweat was running down his back. He rested eyes closed for some minutes to let the cobweb of his mind to go away and tried to move his fingers. Much better now.

Hissing because of the sting, he disinfected the cut on his face with an antiseptic solution covering it after with another bandage. If Hetty could see him right know she would be really pissed off.

– "That charming face of yours is an asset for this agency, Mr. Callen, and you have to take better care of it!" – she told him the last time he was punched on the face.

If he was lucky enough to rise from this one, he would need stiches. And a lot of them.

The whole process of dressing his wounds exhausted a weak G. The loss of blood made him feel dizzy and he was really cold. Facing the impossibility of starting a fire without attiring undesirable attention, he took a protein bar, and in spite of not being hungry at all, he did his best to eat half of it. Then carefully laid down again and try to assess the situation.

The realization of his first thought slapped him: He was scared. He recognized too damn well the feeling; in fact fear was the emotion that accompanied him throughout his childhood: fear of being alone, fear of being unwanted, fear of pain, fear of the future, fear of the past, fear of not knowing, fear of people, fear to fail, fear to engage, fear to possess, fear to love or being loved, fear of having fear.

Now he wasn't scared of death, he made amends with the Grim Reaper during his mission in Serbia long time ago, when Jethro saved his ass miraculously. He wasn't neither scared of physical pain, even if he hated it. He knew and assumed the risks of doing what he does as a way of living.

This time he was scared of not being able to come back to his people, and the feeling was overwhelming. He thought on his friends back at home; probably Kens and Deeks will be already there as well as the Captain. He hoped the man would someday forgive him. And Sam, the poor big boy, his brother, he could visualize him menacing even Hetty in order to go to look for him. He was sure that Sam blamed himself for not catching that ball on the basement, what it seemed to be one century ago. G didn't want that for his friend. And Kens, his tough girl, she will be so angry for letting him alone… Deeks was already feeling bad for the same reason.

Guilt.

Fear.

These are powerful things, Callen thought. Decided to face his more immediate fear he sat down again, and biting his lower lip he bend his left knee.

A chill run from his body, but this time of relief. The cold had made the swelling to go down and he was able to move his leg. He knew it wasn't broken.

He overcame his fear. Now he hoped to be able to erase the guilt.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:** I'm overwhelmed for your kind comments and amazed that you are still reading. Thank you! let's go for another round.

 **Chapter 10**

-"One… two… two and a half… two three quarters…" – G took a deep breath – "Three!" – he said as he injected the antibiotic on his leg. He hated the needle

pinch as much as the burning sensation that lasted forever. He knew, however, that his life depended on it.

Far-sightedly Kensi had packed medicines to treat for two days five injured people in critical conditions so for now, his needs were covered. When the pain

subsided he tried to rest as much as much as his battered body allowed him, and eyes closed, he started to ruminate on a plan to move, because dying in that

cave wasn't an option.

Heading to Konya was the easiest solution, but he has never have been a guy of easiest solutions.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- "Mr. Beale, bear with me, please." – Said Hetty resigned trying to being patient– "Explain again to me how the program you've created could help us to aid Mr.

Callen and which the margin of error of your calculations is."

Hetty was seated on the coach with Nell as Eric stood next to the portable screen. The open space was unusually quiet and not even the cheerful Christmas

decoration was able to mask the sadness on the ambience.

The horrible palm three, chosen by Callen and Sam some years ago as a Christmas tree, and now full of colored bulbs, was visible from everywhere. Sam had

remained the day before till the wee hours in the morning taking care of the twisted palm, that, once straighten, was looking proudly erect as a lighthouse that

shows the safe way back home.

Earlier that day, Hetty had sent Kensi and Deeks to the military hospital in San Diego to find out if the newly arrived Captain Washington was able to

proportionate some relevant information about Callen's whereabouts.

Sam was in Camp Pendleton holding a meeting with two instructors and fellow marines. He knew the marines had foreseen some movement of forces in Syria

and his intention was to take advantage of their mission and even to join them in the field in order to go to Turkey. He hoped also to recruit some voluntaries,

and probably the instructors could help him.

Hetty, managing privileged information, as always, anticipated the negative answer; but she knew that Sam needed to feel in control, to feel that he was doing

everything humanly possible to bring Callen back. She wouldn't be the one to deny his right to do it.

\- "Mr. Beale, I'm all ears" – encouraged Hetty.

\- "So based on the images of Callen's fall thanks to the algorithm… - Started to explain Eric.

\- "What Eric is trying to say, Hetty, is that his program is able to calculate the possibilities of Callen's survival."- interrupted Nell.

\- "Thank you Miss Jones." – sighed Hetty. – "So… what are you waiting for Mr. Beale? Go ahead!"

\- "Well, first of all I've isolated the frames where we got the best sight of Callen, the software cleaned the images and my program concluded with a 98,5% of

probabilities, that Callen wasn't wearing a bulletproof vest."- said Eric lowering his voice.

\- "I see"- Hetty replied pensively. – "And what else says this program of yours?"

\- "The problem now is that we don't have a clear frame or the moment of shooting…"

\- "…But we know the position of the three shooters on the moment Callen was shot" – completed Nell.

\- "And…?"- urged Hetty.

\- "And if this bad guy in here did the shot…" – said Eric showing the image on the monitor – "… we have a problem, because there's a 95,8% of possibilities that

he was using a Kalashnikov, which means a bullet of 7,62 x 39. And that's bad. The bullet could have two possible trajectories depending of the wind's speed,

that Nell was able to calculate thanks to…"

\- "Mr. Beale, please, to the point!"- asked Hetty one more time.

\- "Oh, ok, yes, the trajectories: the first one through the left ventricle, possibilities of death 99,9%, and the second one through the pulmonary artery with also

99,9% possibilities of death."- concluded Eric.

\- "So let's hope it wasn't him" – Said Hetty.

\- "If the bullet was shot from here… " – Continued Eric pointing the screen out again- "…the probabilities are more favorable, because the possible points of

entrance are higher. Worst case: broken collar bone, and not a clean fracture from that angle. 98,2% possibilities of death. Best case, flesh wound traversing

the deltoid, possibilities of death for the shot 3%."

\- "Another possibility is a slightly lower shot and in that case the bullet could be located below the collar bone and above the heart."- Added Nell- "If the bullet

doesn't move the possibilities of death are 75%."

\- "The problem is that we can only guess the arm the shooter was using, so it's not overly crazy to increase the percentage in 2,01%, based on the kind of

weapons the terrorist were using in this area for the last twenty years."- explained Eric professionally.

For one moment Hetty considered the two young people she was listening to. They were so focused on the task of describing trajectories, calculating

possibilities, estimating options and assessing damages, than they lost the whole picture. It was her Callen they were talking about! Her pig-headed, cheeky,

rascal, challenging, bold, with a heart of gold, boy. Lost in her thoughts, Hetty just was able to hear the verdict contained on the calculations the program made:

if the third shooter was the one 100% possibilities of death.

\- "…and we just talked about the shot, but not the fall." – Continued Eric -"Considering the height, the terrain conditions, the…"

\- "Mr. Beale!" – interrupted Hetty.

\- "In the best case and making the average within the possibilities … 95% possibilities of death."

Hetty walked out to her desk grasping at that 5% of possibilities of survival.

\- "Hey Nell" –whispered Eric, feeling confused –"Do you think Hetty thinks we didn't do our job?"

\- "On the contrary Beale, I think that she thinks we did our job too well."


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:** I know, I know, not a lot of action last chapter, let's try to fix it.

 **Chapter 11**

The evening had just started when Callen got out of the cave. Some minutes before he succeeded at eating a protein bar and he injected himself a painkiller, a high dose of adrenaline and B12 to be able to walk and resist the pain for what was going to come. If the information Eric sent him before the operation was still in force, he hadn't much time to loose.

With the help of another wooden stick and trying not to put all his weight on his left knee, he set out on descending the mountain. Tired and dizzy he arrived to the spot that served as meeting point for the helicopter. The memory of his fall gave him chills; he didn't know how the hell he survived, but he promised himself that if he'd get out of this one, he'll train harder on the climbing wall even with Hetty. Feeling weak, he rested for a while and tried to control his breathing. He knew that the effects of the adrenaline shot weren't to last much longer, so getting up with all the determination he could gather, he headed west and entered the forest.

Two hours and another adrenaline shot later, G arrived exhausted and in pain to the bad illuminated dirt track that the locals considered as the main road. Two directions, two plans. To the south Antalya, the beach, the Mediterranean Sea, a cargo ship every two days to Greece, Italy and Spain. Once out of the county he could contact his team, till then, he was still a ghost.

To the north, Konya. With his face injured it would be more difficult to get unnoticed in a big city, but a high speed train to Ankara and maybe a plane to flee out, wasn't a bad solution.

Destiny, or rather the Süha Turizm bus company, decided for Callen. Hidden on the last trees of the forest he wipe off the sweat of his good hand against his pants and produce a charged pistol form his pocket. The bus was approaching his position. His side was killing him with each inspiration, but he knew he only had one opportunity. The fast beating of his heart was pounding hard on his ears. His mouth, dry. His senses alert. Just when the bus was reaching his tree he aimed to the metallic bumper and took the shot. As he hoped, the sudden noise startled the driver who stopped the vehicle to check what was going on. Callen get out as fast as he could and, taking advantage of the driver's indecision who was considering if descending or continuing his route, he managed to open the trunk and sneak inside. Surrounded by the piled luggage, he didn't have much room. Thinking on Sam and his claustrophobia and thanking God for not having the same problem, he cut open with the yagatan an old leather suitcase and stole a black burka that he got to put over his head. Then he cut a piece of leather and placed it between his teeth. The bus started and with it the four hours of torture that awaited Callen's broken bones on the bumpy road.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sudden noise of her personal phone took Hetty out of her reverie.

\- "Mr. Hanna, any progress?" - she asked rubbing her face with her right hand – "I see… yes…no…"

Kensi approached her boss's desk guessing what the call was about and not wanting to get excluded of the conversation.

\- "No Sam, I'm not happy with the idea of losing another agent… and actually the doctor doesn't give you an all clear from your broken finger."- she can heard Sam laugh's on the other side of the line.- "I'm glad you find me funny, Mr. Hanna, but you certainly know that I'm right."

\- "Hey Hetty!" – Interrupted Kensi – "is Sam going to Turkey? I'm in!"

\- "One second Miss Blye…" – Hetty stopped her agent rising a finger while Sam explained the plan on the phone. – "All right then, you have my word that I'll cover your back with Granger, but promise me that if you can't find him in the next two days you'll come back here for Christmas…your word, Mr Hanna?... Thank you. Listen Sam, you do take care out there… and now go and bring our boy home." – She added cutting the communication off.

\- "Hetty, is Sam going to Turkey?" - Asked anxiously Kensi sat on the edge of the wicker chair – "Where is he now? I'll get Deeks and…"

\- "No so fast Miss Blye" – Said Hetty arming herself with patience – "Effectively Sam is going to join a group of marines who'll head to base of the NATO in Cyprus. From there he'll try to jump to Cappadocia.

\- "Hetty, Sam needs back up there, I already lost one friend on the field for not staying, and I'm not ready to risk another one. I need to go."- affirmed Kensi.

\- "I understand you, Kensi, believe me. I'd be the first one to go in that plane if just for one second I think I could possibly find Mr. Callen, but right now is not the case."

\- "But Hetty…"

\- "Let me explain the situation: Mr. Hanna's visit to Camp Pendleton has been fruitful. Colonel Harrison was aware of Mr. Callen's actions rescuing Captain Washington and confessed Mr. Hanna that once the helicopter landed putting Washington safe, the SEALS contacted secretly with one of his men infiltrated on the Turkish police in order to search for Mr. Callen."- she paused letting her words to take effect.

\- "And? Any clue?" – Kensi asked.

\- "Not exactly; apparently the man went to the area the next day and he found Callen's helmet and the body of an unidentified man, presumably one of the terrorist."

\- "But Hetty, if Callen was able to kill that man it means he is alive!"- exclaimed the agent.

\- "Unfortunately we cannot know that, KEnsi. The only thing we know for sure is that he was injured, and even if his probabilities are against him, we don't know to what extent; he could be hidden on the area, he could have been captured for the terrorists, or he could be trying to get out the country."

\- "I don't think so, Hetty, if Callen is trying to escape he would contact us on the first opportunity!"

\- "Are you sure of that, Miss Blye?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sudden stop of the bus gave Callen a start when he came to. He was covered in a cold sweat, and he felt weak, sick and hurting all over. Awkwardly he managed to inject himself the last dose of adrenaline just before the door of the truck was open. He could see the legs of the people approaching to get their suitcases. Adjusting the burka as much as he could, he kicked with his good leg a light bag that flew from the bus. The proprietary, grumpy started to yell at the driver and soon, they started a fight. The confusion created allowed Callen to get out the bus and to reach the bus station where he reached the lady's toilet without being noticed. He barely managed to block the door and kneeing on the dirty floor he vomited the little content his stomach had. Exhausted he sat down against the wall overwhelmed by the pain. He took him for ages to gather enough strength to stand up again and get out the stall. Clumsily he took the burka off and he look himself on the mirror for the first time in five days. He didn't recognize himself on the image reflected on the glass. The sticky beard, the red eyes surrounded by dark circles, the rest of blood, the swelling of the bruises, the deep cut from his front and well passed the eyebrow.

\- "Yeah, definitely if Hetty could see me right know she would be really pissed off." – He thought.

Opening the faucet he tidied himself up the best he could, disinfected his wounds and dressed himself again with the burka. He needed to do some shopping before going to the port.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam's feelings were a rollercoaster since his meeting with the Colonel. Secretly was more than upset with the possibility that the SEALS, his family, could have leave Callen without even trying to rescue him. He understood their silence, an operation like that one was always on the hands of no more than five people, however, he needed to know what happened to his friend so bad that he nearly punch the marine.

Now he had Hetty's blessing and he was leaving, finally, in half an hour. For a moment he imagined Callen hurt, alone, dying little by little in the other side of the world, but quickly he erased the image of his mind and tried to focus in that 5% Eric announced. The only thing G needed to do was his speciality: to survive. He was going to find him.


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A:** Still there? thank you, really! :)

 **Chapter 12**

Alone in the dark of the cargo ship container, with the fever and the pain rising, all the ghosts he was able to keep at bay during the day came to pay G a visit.

The day had been exhausting and he was getting worried about his deteriorating health. That morning from the station he went to the local bazar. Just walking there was such a big effort that he nearly collapsed; he was too weak to get into the suffocating and crowded labyrinth of galleries and. Sat down near the entrance covered by the providential burka and desperate to figure out how to get what he needed in order to carry out his plan, the solution presented itself.

\- "You're on my spot" – a boy said in Turkish.

\- "Sorry?" – asked Callen in a low tone trying to mask his voice.

\- "The spot, this is where I earn a living" – said impatiently the boy.

\- "How old are you?"- inquired Callen

\- "Eleven."

\- "Are you alone?"

\- "No, no my family is waiting for me"- The boy repeat a well learned lie the same way Callen did not so long ago.

\- "Ok. Don't worry. I propose you a deal. I want to stay here, so I'm going to pay you for your spot."- He said showing discretely a bill for the sum that the boy could have gathered in a day of begging. When the boy lowered himself to pick the bill from Callen's hand, G quickly retired it. -"Listen, I'm going to give you this four your spot, but if you gave me a service you can double the money."- He added giving the money to the now reflective boy.

\- "I don't do sex or drugs" – said the boy putting the money on his pocket.

\- "I just need you to buy something for me in the bazar, I'm sure you can have very good prices and, as I don't feel like bargaining, you can keep the change. Of course you're free to go away with the money, but then you'll lose the opportunity to gain some more."- explained Callen.

\- "All right, what should I buy?"- accepted the kid.

Under the burka Callen smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kensis's moods had the quality of being contagious and now she was feeling scared, sad and lost, driving Deeks crazy. The poor guy tried without success to cheer her up with cheese burritos for breakfast, greasy donuts for lunch and Asian dumplings for dinner, while talking about every and anything. Nothing worked.

He helped her with the arduous chore of cleaning her desk stopping the invasion of Callen's table and, above all, with the frustrating task of revising again and again the images of the area in Cappadocia, where the agent could possibly hide, that each day, at the same hour, were captured by the satellites, and sent to Nell's server.

Every day after Kensi and Deeks's return, the team watched and analyzed together the images looking for any tiny clue of Callen's whereabouts, till the point that Eric named each member of a rabbits' family they saw in their den.

Deeks also worked secretly with Nell following the terrorist's movements, listening to interminable audio records translated by the SEALS that surveilled the criminal active groups in Turkey. If Callen had been captured or killed, probably the terrorists would talk about him. Nothing for now, but under any circumstances he would let Kensi or Eric or Sam to discover Callen's death on this way. Even if he was very fond of G, he knew him for less time than the others and he could help to prepare them for the bad news.

Damn stubborn Callen. He should have been with him rescuing Washington.

\- "Mr. Deeks!– Called Hetty from her desk – "Could you please make your partner stop the vacuum cleaner? I'm on the phone with the Greek Premier Minister!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The street boy turned out to be a quick-witted, resolute and well-meaning rascal with bad chance in his short life. He helped Callen to gather all the supplies he needed and some nonperishable food helping himself with some more.

\- "Last thing on your list. Now I want the money"- he demanded.

\- "Here you go." – said Callen giving him more bills than they've agreed to before. –"A promise is a promise and it's good to be a person of word."

The boy's eyes shined at the sight of the money.

-"When I'll be rich I'll have a shop and I'll be honorable with my clients"- he said starting to walk away.

-"Hey!" – Called Callen standing up with difficulty – "If you work for me until this afternoon, you'll don't have to worry about how to get food in some days."

With the essential help of the boy who hailed a taxi to go to the port and persuaded a bored security guard that he'd seen an intruder on the other side of the deck, Callen took the now well assorted bag pack and gave the kid all the Turkish money he had left.

-"Your salary."- He said – "If, you know, just in case, I'll need your services again, how can I contact you?" – he asked.

\- "Mesut Ahmet Kartal"- introduced himself the boy –"Kamir, the barber on the bazar let me stay on his shop at night. I chase the intruders away and I don't have to pay for a place to sleep."

\- "Thank you Mesut Ahmet Kartal"- Callen said shaking hands.

\- "Good luck, invisible man" – responded Mesut disappearing in the twilight.

Now, alone again, lying on a blanket on the container floor, G was feeling miserable. The bullet wound on his shoulder was killing him. Completely worn out he reckon that the intramuscular antibiotic wasn't enough to prevent the infection from spreading. He knew he should try to start an IV to in order to maintain his body hydrated, but just thinking on the needle was making him sicker. He was so tired…

Needles. This was his first conscientious childhood memory. He wasn't even five years old when he was brought to «Silver Oak Orphanage». One day one of the caretakers took him and another kid to the nursery; vaccines, they told them, for the kindergarten. I don't want you to do make a fuss she adverted.

-"What is a vaccine?"- G didn't understand why the other kid started to cry. Kindergarten was good; back at home he had bought new pencils and exercise books with his mom; mom … better to stop thinking in mom. They took the kid to another room and the only thing G could hear was his desperate cries. "What is happening?" Suddenly he understood: they were going to kill him! Since he arrived the only thing everybody seemed to agree to, was that he was a bad boy, another mouth to feed, a nuisance, a waste. The kid on the other room continued to cry, now feebly, and Callen started to panic. Then the door opened and a woman with a white coat grabbed him by the arm getting him into the room. The other kid wasn't there. He must be dead now, he thought. He tried to escape pushing his captor, but she was stronger and grasped him harder lifting him without effort and dropping him hard in a gurney, where a big man also in white coat tried to keep him down. He rolled, kicked, bitted, screamed, everything in vain, another person came and then another one and they pulled his pants out and swab his thighs with alcohol. Then he saw the needles. It wasn't another way to kill him? He renewed his efforts to free himself and the only thing he got was a hard slap on his cheek. A bite, a cry, another slap, just before he felt the sharp pain on his leg followed by a burning sensation, then another one, and another. He cried harder. He didn't want to die; he needed to get out there. He freed his leg just when another needle was piercing his skin.

\- "Damn kid, he broke the needle!" – Another slap this time on his temple that made him dizzy- "Stop, you stupid, stop right now!"

\- "Finish the shots first and let me take care of that" – one of them said.

They stabbed him three more times without any consideration. I hurt. Badly. Then the persons with the white coats released him. Feeling free he jumped from the gurney and crawled under a table, shaking, feeling sick. His leg was bleeding, the broken needle stuck there. He tried to take it off.

-"Don't!"- a white coat cried. "Let me do it, you're going to insert it even more and then we'll have to cut your leg off!" – he said terrifying G even more. The man got down in all fours and grabbed him by the ankle pinning the boy's leg under his. G hadn't more energy to fight and, even if he was scared to death when the man produced a soldering tweezers, he tried not to move. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. Then the needle was out. More blood. The sharp stinging of the alcohol. That odor. Breath, breath, breath. A big plaster covering the wound. Then he vomited, and everything went black.

The nightmare started again two weeks after when he was transferred to «Trinity Orphan's house», his documents lost, and someone decided it was time to vaccinate him for kindergarten.

Callen woke up sweating. The boat was moving. He knew he'd done with sleeping for that night. Then, without thinking, he took the damn needle and put an IV on his left hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Thanks a lot for your comments, you're so generous and indulgent that I'm really flattered. I hope you like this one, emotions are running high :)**

 **Chapter 13**

After a long flight and a short road trip, Sam was welcomed to the NATO base on Cyprus by a fellow SEAL already aware of the situation.

\- "Agent Hanna. This way, please,"- he said shaking hands and leading the way to an austere office with the walls covered by pictures and maps. – "General Miller will be with you in a minute. Can I offer you something to drink?"- he added politely.

\- "No, thank you, Sargent, I'm fine."- Sam answered.

But this affirmation was far from being truth. The travel took a high dosage of Sam's mental energy. Too much time to think about Callen, his crazy idea, Washington's rescue, the terrifying fall from the helicopter; everything that happen since this mission started was covered by the invisible halo of unreality. The uncertainty about Callen's fate was the worst part; even death was easier to accept, but how to mourn him when it's not closure?

The absence of news, all the time lost in L.A., all the phone calls, all the interviews and meetings… he was a man of action and he knew his brother was out there wounded and alone needing him, him! not a bunch of bureaucrats. He didn't envy Hetty's job.

Absently he scratched his splinted finger. Damn basketball! The door opened and a very tall and lean blue eyed man in his fifties wearing a kaki uniform entered the room followed by the Sargent.

\- "General Miller"- greeted Sam - "Sam Hanna. An honor, Sir. I really appreciate you find the time for receiving me."

\- "Agent Hanna" – the General saluted with a strong Texan accent- "It's the least I can do given the circumstances. Please, take a seat. What can I do for you?"

\- "Thank you, Sir." – said Sam sitting on the edge of a chair and crossing his hands upon the table- "General, I don't know if you are aware of the Operation Aleppo carried out two weeks ago by Captain Washington…"

\- "I was in the committee who approved the operation, agent Hanna, it's my turn, now, to ask you who gave you information the about it. We're talking about very high classified mission, here, sir."- answered the General suddenly alert.

\- "My boss, Henrietta Lange,…" – started to explain Sam.

\- "Hetty!"- exclaimed the General exchanging his formal expression for a nostalgic smile -"Ah, Hetty, what a woman! Is she still hiding the knife to skin snakes on her cowgirl boots?" – and before Sam's blushing faces he added – "Never mind. So, let me guess, the operation failed and Hetty send her team to the rescue."

For the following half an hour Sam explained the whole situation to the General, supporting his speech with the satellite pictures Eric and Nell provided and presenting all the possibilities for a rescue mission.

\- "Too many "ifs" on your case Mr. Hanna"- the General intervened – "I understand your feelings and I admire the loyalty you show for your partner. But I'm afraid that officially I'm bound hand and foot." – He said and before Sam could protest the General added – "However, extra-officially, of course, I can let you join a party of two SEALS that are going to recover the body of Marine García. You can enter the country with the SEALS and accompany them to the area, but then you'll be on your own."

\- "I couldn't have asked for more, Sir. I really appreciate all your help" – thanked Sam.

\- "You can thank me by bringing that brave partner of yours back home." – He affirmed standing and extending his hand to Sam, who shake it vigorously.

\- "Be ready tomorrow at 5 a.m. Sargent Lope here will give you all the details, and show you the canteen and your room for tonight. Take care, Mr. Hanna." – He said walking out the room and one second after he added showing his face from the doorframe – "Ah, and please, tell Hetty… well… tell her that I hold her in high regard in spite of the rodeo, ejem, incident."

\- "I'll do, Sir."- smiled Sam.

Some minutes after his meeting the big guy was starting to feel finally in control. The Sargent introduced him to the two men in charge of recovering the body of his fellow soldier and together they discussed routes of access, of escape and all the possibilities they could face. Too many possibilities and neither of them looked good for his friend.

That night before going to sleep he concentrated in a single thought:

\- "Hold on G, do you hear me? I'm coming to you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The howling of the wind woke Callen up some minutes ago. He was freezing. The storm had worsened once the boat reached open seas some hours after leaving the Greek coast and the constant rocking of the waves made G sick. He was trying with all his remaining strength not to vomit the little food he got to eat before. For two days now he kept changing his IV and injecting the antibiotics on his much sored thighs, but in spite of feeling less weak than before, the persistent fever reminded him that he wasn't out of the woods. The pain was bad, just breathing normally was a luxury he didn't have, even though he resisted the temptation of using the painkillers he still had on the bag pack. He was afraid of not being able to wake up and kept trapped in a nightmare. The soft light of the lantern and, when he was lucky enough to have coverage, the little radio transistor were his only comfort.

It was really cold and damp on the container, but so far the water didn't enter the interior. The load, Turkish garments, served him well to isolate the metallic floor from his body and to finally get rid of the ragged uniform he was still wearing. He managed to create a relatively comfortable living space, where he was able to exercise to the best of his current abilities, and a bed where he was lying now curled in fetal position sweating and trembling under the sleeping bag Mesut had bought for him. At this moment he saw his glass nearly empty instead of half full, each attach of retching made him cry in pain. It would be so easy to give up…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Deeks considered himself a down to earth guy. Certainly he allowed a little bit of fantasy in his life, but his experience as a police and his not so easy childhood made him a realistic person. Since he saw for the first time the video of Callen's fall, he believed his friend was death. It was a pill difficult to swallow, an unfair, totally wrong and painful situation, but with time he could cope with it, unless for a little detail: his team mates. They all believed unconditionally that Callen was alive, and worst of all, they were working restlessly to find him. One week had already gone since the mission failed and for any analytic mind the famous 5% had gone with it.

That night laid down on the couch with Kensi on his lap, finally at home after another exhausting and unproductive searching day at the office, he tried to suggest Kensi to accept the possibility of Callen's death.

-"You're kidding, right?"- Kensi said defensively ridding of his embrace and standing in front of Deeks– "We're talking about Callen here, and he is not death, he won't until I see an irrefutable proof. Is that clear?" – she asked really pissed off.

\- "But honey, I think it's time to be realistic…"

\- "Realistic? I'm being realistic! You're talking about a guy who survived a hell of childhood alone, battlefields, cartel drugs and five bullets in the chest!"- she yelled.

-"Kens, please…"- tried again Deeks.

-"You're talking about the guy who recruited me from the academy full of though men just because he believed in me, the guy that kept me calm and safe the first time I was injured on the field when he was worse wounded than me! He is my best friend and I'm not giving up on him."- she shouted.

Kensi's eyes were full of tears. She rarely cried, but all the cumulated tension was taking a toll. She hated with all her soul feeling that way, because in the bottom of her heart she recognized that Deeks could be right.

-"I thought I was your best friend"- replied Deeks without thinking.

-"You're impossible" – she showed her rage with a slam of the door when she left the house.

Since the argument with Kensi, Deeks was racking his brains about how he can help everybody to cope with the situation, and he concluded that maybe he couldn't find Callen, but if, in fact, the guy was out there, wounded, alone, lost in another country, he maybe could find a way to communicate with him. He needed to try, for Callen, for Kensi, for him, for everyone, because this situation was tearing the team apart.

Deeks checked the time on his watch, did a quick mental calculation and, determined, picked the phone up.

Two hours later Deeks, headphones on his ears and eyes fixed on the computer downstairs, was on the BBC radio music program in live.

\- "Eh hello?!"- He said tentatively.

\- "We have a new guest, the last of today's program. Good night Mister. You know the deal. Say your name to the audience, the song you want us to play, and then dedicate it to your special one."- Welcomed the conductor of the program.

\- "Yes, hummm, my name is Marty and I want to dedicate Frank Sinatra's "I'll be home for Christmas" to G-man. Hey pal, I know it hurts and that it's cold outside, but, buddy, your family is looking for you. Just don't give up, we don't."

\- "Thank you Marty. And here it goes for the mysterious G-man this Christmas Carrol. A beautiful song to say goodbye for today. Good night, I let you with The Voice."-

The notes of the song started to sound on the speakers, and Deeks noticed that he was deeply moved.

Two well-known arms, bear- hugged him from the back.

-"That was cute."- Kensi said also moved- "and that's the reason why I love you."

Deeks turned the chair and buried his head in Kensi's tommy hugging her tightly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Incapable of sleeping Sam was up and ready to go long before the departure time, even though the hard and persistent knock on the door gave him a start.

\- "Agent Hanna, sir" – a voice called from the other side.

\- "Yes Sargent?" – answered an alarmed Sam opening the door.

\- "Follow me, please. You must see this."- Sargent Lope said walking out in a rush.

Soon the two men arrived to an office where the other components of the team still half dressed, but alert, were watching the news on a TV.

-"The bomb exploded near Konya letting five dead and for now nineteen injured of different degrees. The aerial space of the region has been closed by the local authorities and we are waiting for the President to declare the state of emergency…"

General Miller entered the room in two long strides.

\- "Gentlemen, I'm afraid the mission is aborted."

Sam's heart missed a beat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"Hey guys"- yelled Eric who come down from upstairs followed by Nell. Hetty, Kensi and Deeks approached them.

-"Bad news. The rescue mission was aborted. Sam is on his way home."

This simply phrase suddenly wiped away all of their hopes, prayers and dreams.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The storm was dying down and with her Callen's heaves. He felt miserable. Then a familiar voice on the radio… It couldn't be possible… Deeks! - oh God!- the guys, my family… ha, ha, ha and the damn song that always made him sad… For the first time since all this crazy adventure started, G cried of joy. The tears of happiness erased the pessimism and gave way to a new determination. "I'll be home for Christmas" – told G to himself before succumbing exhausted to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A:** I always thought that uncertainty is the only certainty in life, but the certainty most difficult to assume.

 **Chapter 14**

L.A. 23th December

-"Owen, this is not a negotiation! I'm going to order Eric to reprogram the satellites. We need answeeers!" – Hetty yelled at the phone. For a moment she raised her glasses and pressed her closed eyes with the index and thumb of her left hand. Some minutes later, she replied more calmly:

\- "I know, I know, but you have to understand that this whole situation it's not easy for any of us. Please keep me posted."

Frustrated Hetty headed to ops.

-"Mr. Beale, we have to stick to the usual 30 min."

-"But Hetty..."- protested the exhausted geek. He and Nell have been working non-stop since the information about Washington arrived. The only sun they have seen was through the computer screen.

-"I know Eric. Do what you can."- Hetty said softly patting him on the shoulder.

-"Good morning, good morning!" - saluted playfully Deeks entering in ops with 4 cups of coffee and a big bag of chocolate cookies on a tray. –"Today I'm feeling lucky, guys and when I feel lucky, good things happen!"

-"Food in ops Mr Deeks?"- asked Hetty.

\- "Extraordinary situations require extraordinary measures, as you told me once, Hetty."- he answered boldly.

Nell and Eric looked at the cookies' bag and then to Hetty and then again to the cookies, and then again to Hetty ...

Deeks looked at the cookies' bag and then to Eric and Nell and then to Hetty…

Hetty looked also at the cookies' bag, and then to Eric and then to the computer…

Last days have been probably the most stressing days of the young people's life, and all of a sudden a simple bag of cookies had a whole new meaning.

-"All right!" – she said seeing the faces in front of her to lit up. –"I just hope that the exception don't become a rule, Mr Deeks. And, Miss Jones, please, makes sure your partner here doesn't spill the coffee or the crumbs on the computer."

-"Yes Madam!"- Affirmed Nell. As Hetty turned to go downstairs she gave five to Deeks saying thank you without making any sound and reached the cookies' bag just a second before Eric. The chase for the cookies' bag had started at ops.

Deeks and Hetty were descending the stairs when they heard Sam and Kensi shouting at each other. Since his return from Cyprus Sam was extremely frustrated and anxious. Grumpy beyond all recognition he passed his hours hitting the punching ball on the gym. He didn't sleep, barely ate and he had developed an insane obsession with the satellite images.

Kensi dedicated her days at the exhausting task of reading the lips and transcribe any tape containing images of suspected collaborators with terrorist groups in Turkey and Syria. Maybe it won't be useful to save Callen, but the agency could always use the information. For her it was clear that Callen was taken as a hostage by the Turks. Now, taking a break between tapes, Kens was cleaning, again, her desk, driving Sam even crazier.

\- "Stop with that and focus on something useful Kensi!"- Yelled Sam from behind his desk.

-"You stop telling me that! I'm doing more useful stuff than you right now. If you need help just ask for it because now I can't see how I can help you!"- Shouted back an angry Kensi.

\- "When Callen come back he'll find our table in perfect order."

-"He's not coming back!"- replied without thinking Sam.

An awkward and dense silence spread on the open space. It was as if the time had stopped for some seconds.

-"Unless we'll help him Mr. Hanna" – The intervention of Hetty who was descending the last step followed by Deeks, broke the spell.

–"One word, you three, on my desk, now"- ordered firmly.

Deeks, Kensi and Sam sat around Hetty's table. The tension between Kensi and Sam was still palpable. The signs of stress and fatigue were well visible on all the four faces.

Ceremoniously Hetty prepared a pot of tea without saying a word. Kensi open her mouth to speak impatiently more than once, but even with her back turned at her, Hetty stopped her intentions just raising her finger. The three colleagues shared looks of astonishment, but not in the conspiratorial way they used. Something was broken. In fact someone was missing.

After an eternity Hetty served the tea.

-"This is Turkish tea, from the exact region where Mr. Callen is now. Not easy to find and delicate to prepare. You'd better appreciate it because it's my last reserve."- she said blowing her china cup.

\- "I've reunited you here to give you a direct order and any objection is inadmissible. It's a well meditated decision that maybe you'll not be able to understand right now, but you'll do long term."- she paused letting the agents assimilate her words, and then she added:

\- "Once you finish your tea, I want you to take the day off."

-"Whaaaat? How you can say that Hetty?"- asked furiously Sam.

-"No way! If you want me to stop cleaning I'll do it, but I'm not going anywhere!" - Said Kensi stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest.  
Just Deeks, for once, remained silent.

\- "I'm not saying it Mr Hanna, I'm ordering it, and if I need to confiscate your badges I'll do it. There isn't the slightest doubt about that." – Affirmed Hetty in a soft but firm tone - "Listen to me. Six days have passed since Mr. Callen disappeared."

\- "You're not giving up on him, aren't you Hetty?"- said Deeks in a small voice.

\- "No, no, . I promise you, all of you, we'll find Mr. Callen even if is the last thing I'll do in my life. Last week, – she continued - has been a bloody hell for everyone. We need to rest, we need a break. Sam, you need to spend some time with your family, and all you need to get fresh air, a good meal and a whole night of sleep. Tomorrow you'll see everything with a new perspective."

\- "But Hetty G maybe haven't this long!"- retorted Sam with a lump on his throat.

\- "Sadly, we don't know that Mr. Hanna, besides, have you any new idea? Feel free to share and we'll start to work on it right now. If not, the order is irrevocable. Enjoy your tea and I'll see you tomorrow."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- "You know what?" –asked Deeks who was, for once, driving Kensi home - "let's do Callen's favorite things."

\- "Deeks, please, what for?" – Kensi wasn't on the mood.

-"I don't know. Karma? Attraction law? Just fun? C'mon Kens! What would do Callen on a sunny day off like this one?"- insisted Deeks.

\- "I don't know. Going to the beach I suppose, grab some beer and eat a cow alive."

\- "Sounds perfect! let's go to the beach, then!"- Deeks said doing a not very legal U-turn.

\- "Hey, you're crazy"- exclaimed Kensi smiling for the first time.

\- "I know. And you love it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam was still furious when he took the highway to go home breaking by far the speed limit.

\- "Kensi is completely insane with all the cleaning and nobody notice it! And Deeks, acting like his idiot dog, following everybody without doing anything. But Hetty, I didn't see that coming! a damn tea! When G is out there! What she was thinking? A day off now?!"

He didn't understand her boss. He has more ideas, he'll contact again General Miller, he could put some pressure on Granger, and the drones, yes, the drones. He didn't need any tea or a break. He just needed… his partner back.

He was struggling to take the front door keys from his pocket when Michelle opened the door. Just a look on the big boy and she understood.

-"Come here, baby." – she said opening her arms.

And hugging Sam as hard as she could, she let him cry his heart out.


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A:** a bug on the system prevented me from seeing your recent comments. I'm so grateful for all the reviews! Thank you very much :) I hope you bear with me a little longer.

 **Chapter 15**

The weak sunlight of the wintry dawn blinded Callen when he went out the container. It was good to feel the chilly breeze of the Mediterranean Sea on the face after three days of confinement. The air and the sudden noise from the siren of the boat, contributed to wake him definitely up. Slowly he descended to solid ground of the beautiful island of Ibiza. It was funny to feel some dizziness just for not being in movement. Carrying the bag pack on his good shoulder and hiding from the port authority by the big truck that had just arrived to unload the boat, Callen found himself in no time at the waterfront esplanade that traversed the port and lead to the city center. The road was deserted except for some late clubbers not ready to give up the party.

\- "Craziest fiestas in the world"- Callen thought nostalgic.

First thing to do would be to find a place to stay where he could call the cavalry to the rescue. He was willing to hear Sam's voice. More drunk clubbers on the other side of the road. Germans. Not wanting to attract unnecessary attention G put the hood of the black sweater stole from the container over his head. He needed to check how it looked the wound on his face before addressing someone, so taking advantage of the side mirror he prepared himself to see his reflection.

-"What the hell…?"- a body was lying on the street next to the car's door. Callen's first instinct was to run, but maybe the guy needed help.

Bending down he put his index finger on the guy's neck and checked for a pulse. At the contact with Callen's cold hand, the guy groaned.

-"Hey venga, amigo, vamos levanta."- said Callen in Spanish.

-"Yo …I don't hablar Spanish"- the guy answered trying to get up.

\- "Are you English?"- Said Callen guessing his origin and mimicking a Hampshire accent.

\- "From Eastleigh…"

\- "Really? I'm from Winchester. – lied Callen- "C'mon neighbourg, I take you to your hotel. Is this your car?"

\- "Indeed."

\- "And the hotel?"

\- "Pachaaa"

\- "Pacha, the hotel or Pacha the disco?"- asked Callen finding the car keys on the floor.

The guy was completely drunk and barely able to move. He let Callen to check his pockets where he found the Pacha Hotel electronic card key still on the little piece of cardboard with the number written on it. Tourists.

With no little difficulty he got to sit the man on the car and positioned himself behind the wheel.

The plan B was quickly taking shape on Callen's mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hetty following the order she gave to her agents was trying to rest at Dovecoat. It had been a while since she lived there and suddenly the house was too big and seemed too empty. The day before she drove with no particular destination in mind, but her subconscious brought her to the house where Callen had lived with her for three years. The boy had been one of the biggest challenges of her life, so quiet, independent, rebel and mistrustful, trying always to hide behind a wall of irony his compassionate heart.

Back in the day she was always travelling, always from mission to mission, but each time she returned she realized amazed, the boy's improvements, progressively unfolding like a flower.

Climbing slowly the stairs Hetty entered into Callen's bedroom. It was a simple but cozy room; light blue walls with a wooden facing in the lower part and decorated with some framed pictures of Napoleon soldiers. A double window with views to the back garden and the pool let the sunlight enter the room, illuminating the selves above a wooden desk, where it seemed to play with the well aligned trophies of different sports. A single bed completely pulled up to the wall, and a wardrobe, completed the furniture. She still could picture the young Callen studying there.

A knock on the door took Hetty out her reverie.

\- "Hetty, the order has arrived. They are waiting for instructions." –Said a tanned man on his late, but well lived, sixties who also looked wishful at Callen's room.

\- "Thank you Daniel. I'll be there in a minute."- she answered.

Daniel had worked for Hetty since his early retirement from the Mossad more than thirty years ago. The betrayal of a former comrade put him in a situation where the only possible and recommendable solution was to commit suicide. He was about to swallow a pill of cyanide when a small and resourceful woman crossed his path. Since then he promised to take care of her, even though he soon discovered, she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Callen, on the other hand was at first a welcomed surprise, then the biggest pain in the ass a man could have, and now, well, they have an unfinished game chess on the set that laid on the little table at the library.

When Hetty arrived downstairs he found a group of man waiting for instructions to set an enormous and beautiful Christmas tree.

\- "Gentlemen, this way please"- she leaded the gang.

The easiest thing in life is to surrender, she had chosen to hope.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The most difficult task Callen had done so far was to support the near death weight of the English guy from the car to his room at the hotel. The staff, accustomed to the sad spectacle or drunken tourists living "la vida loca", didn't bother to check if they both have a key. Now, laying on the bed of the luxurious suite beside the snoring guy, Callen allowed himself to rest for a while. The effort was taking his toll and he was hurting all over. At this point he was used to the permanent fever that peaked at night, taking the little energy he could have. He knew that probably the bullet on his shoulder was causing an infection and he'd need to extract it as soon as possible. One handed, without proper instrumental and local anesthesia, the risks of trying were bigger than the possible benefits. The idea of the hospital was ruled off immediately: to be undocumented, bullet wounded in Europe could mean his picture on all the newspapers and Interpol files. Bye, bye to his undercover work. He had only two doses of antibiotic left, and even if the effect was not as good as expected, it was better than nothing.

Biting his lip to prevent a cry to get out his mouth, he raised up from the bed careful not to wake up his companion, but the guy didn't stop snoring, Callen didn't envy the future hang over.

Thanks to the tablet on the bedside table he command to the room service a huge breakfast that he wasn't sure to be able to eat, but for the first time since his fall from the helicopter he was feeling hungry.

Then he explored the room confiscating some aspirins, a tube of antibiotic cream, a change of clothes and a toothbrush from the open suitcase and went to the bathroom. Once again he was shocked by the image reflected on the big mirrors. The cut on his eyebrow wasn't looking good, the edges red and inflamed and all the shades of purple and blue around. He opened the faucet to clean it when, reflected, he saw the bath. He was more of a shower guy, but he definitely could do an exception.

An hour later, refreshed and with a full stomach he sat beside the table. The moment he never thought would arrived, was there. The phone. Just a combination of ten numbers and the team will go to look for him. I would be nice to be with the guys enjoying the beautiful beach in Ibiza, and probably Hetty would pay the hotel.

He picked up the phone and then saw it on the screen.

The date.

24thDecember.

Without making noise he hung up. Sam. A trip to Europe would prevent Sam to spend Christmas day with his family. And he knew he couldn't do it.


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A:** Thank you, thank you, thank you for your nice reviews and the time you pass reading this story. And now, time of truth, it's Christmas day :)

 **Chapter 16**

 **Christmas day**

Sam entered the nearly empty open space at 10h30a.m. carrying a chocolate cake made by his daughter. As usual the little one got early that morning all excited and woke the family up to open the gifts together. After a late breakfast Michelle kicked Sam out of the house. She knew that he needed to be in the office trying to find Callen.

To his surprise Sam found Eric and Nell working on the downstairs computer.

\- "Good morning guys. Merry Christmas!" – Saluted Sam approaching his friends.

\- "Merry Christmas to you Sam"- said Eric giving Sam a brief hug.

\- "Yeah, Merry Christmas"- added Nell disappearing on Sam hug.

\- "Woof, woof"

-"Monty?" – the three of them turned their heads at the sight of the dog who trotted proudly with two plastic antlers on his head followed by Deeks, who was dressed as Santa, and Kensi.

-"Monty Christmas, ho, ho, ho!" – He said from the tunnel. He saluted Sam and taking the cake from his hands – "It's that a chocolate cake? Hummmm, Monty, chocolate! Say thank you to Sam!"

\- Woof, woof"

-"Good boy."

\- "Merry Christmas, Sam. I'm sorry for the other day." – apologized Kensi.

\- "Don't be Kens, it's me who need to apologize"- Sam answered hugging Kensi. - "Merry Christmas, by the way."

\- "Well, well, well, Merry Christmas everyone"- said Hetty making her appearance in the middle of the group.

\- "Hetty! You were not supposed to be at Aspen? How is that you're here?"- asked Kensi.

-"The same reason all of you, my dear. And now, let's go to work… eh Mr. Deeks, I strongly recommend you to take your canine friend to the patio, we don't need to find surprises around here, if you know what I mean."-

-"Mr. Beale, Miss Jones, please, to my desk."

Little by little each team member returned to the activities they were doing the day before. Kensi with big headphones taped frenetically a transcription on the computer while Sam contacted the member of the SEALS infiltrated on the Turkish police.

Eric concentrated his efforts on the satellites and Nell and Deeks came back to the audio records of the armed groups.

The morning passed quickly and little by little the frustration and deception were having again an effect on the spirits of the team.

Then Hetty's phone rang. The sudden noise made Sam and Kensi to look at their boss who at the same time the conversation advanced she was changing her usual serious expression for a smile that only could mean good news.

She hanged the phone and pressed the number one to contact the team in ops that one second later joined the others downstairs.

\- "What is it, Hetty? – said Sam raising from his chair and pulling his T-Shirt.

\- "Good news, finally! It was Granger, we had the green light to reprogram the satellites and sweep all the Cappadocia if necessary for the next fifteen hours."

\- "Yes! On it Hetty! –said enthusiastically Eric running upstairs – "Nell I can use a hand or two in this case."

Looking at Sam in the eye Hetty could see how his heart was sinking again in the pessimism. It was hard to see the usually happy big guy so down.

\- "I know you're disappointed Sam, but this is the best possibility of finding Mr. Callen we have had in days. With this pictures Eric we'd be able to find a needle in a haystack."

\- "Hetty do you think G…? - Sam was incapable of finishing his question.

\- "I don't give up, Mr. Hanna, I don't give up."

\- "Thank you Hetty"

The team passed the afternoon reunited in ops studying the images and videos that Eric and Nell downloaded from the satellites. All the screens were full of plans and pictures and formulas. Nothing new so far. All the hopes put in the technology dissolved like salt in water. Kensi looked devastated and Deeks didn't know what to do to cheer her up.

-"This is not possible! He can't just vanish in the thin air!" – she said. – "I reckon we've missed something."

\- "You're probably right, Kens"- Sam sounded desperate- "Humor me, Nell, play that Turkish video again."

Big silence. Nobody wanted to see the video recorded by the SEALS; that last image of his friend in pain and falling was enough to give nightmares for a life time.

\- "Sam, I went through that video one thousand times- believe me- there's no way…"

\- "I found him!"- Shouted Eric suddenly, his eyes fixed in a little security monitor. – "It can't be…"

-"Where?" - The other four cried looking at the screen.

\- "Eric send the address to the cell, I'm on my way" - said Kensi who was already running through the ops door.

\- "Ehh, he is downstairs, guys!"

\- "What the hell…?" - muttered Sam in disbelief looking at the screen.

\- "He's here!" - exclaimed Eric, who stood up and gained the door at the same time than Deeks. With everybody bumping into each other on the stairs the team arrived to the open space seeing indeed a battered Callen letting his bag on the floor near his desk.

\- "Hey Kens, you've cleaned the desk!" – saluted Callen smiling.

Kensi jumped into his arms before than the newly arrived had the time to recover his position making him to stumble trying to hide his left arm from the agent.

\- "Callen!" - She cried hugging him thigh. Deeks, Nell and Eric pounced also into a collective hug that was preventing Callen to breath.

-"Ouch! Someone missed me?" - He asked happily blinking at the same time in pain.

\- "Let him breathe guys"- Sam asked pushing everyone away from his partner – "G!" - he said touching gently the side of his head- "you made it, buddy." Sam approached to hug Callen, but seeing him tensing in anticipation of the gesture, he guessed.

\- "You're hurting! Where? How are you feeling? C'mon, let's get your ass on the couch before you collapsed." -He said realizing the pallor of his friend who was biting his lip.

Overwhelmed with emotions, unable to swallow the lump in his throat Callen let his people help him to sit down on the coach. They were chatting nonsense at the same time, surrounding and touching him, like they needed to do it to really believe his presence. The anguish, the restlessness, the long days and longer nights, all vanish in that instant.

\- "Where is Hetty?" - G finally achieved to ask, looking worried around.

\- "I'm here Mr. Callen." - Hetty's voice made everybody to step aside. -"Welcome home" - she said approaching him and asserting his condition without a word.

\- "Thank you, Hetty" – Callen smiled and made eye contact with her for the first time- "It's good to be home." - He said feeling blessed.

\- "How are you G?" - Interrupted Sam worried for the look of his friend. The longer hair, the two weeks beard and the big band- aid on the side of his right eyebrow, weren't enough to mask the bruises and dark circles under his eyes.

\- "I'm ok partner; I have nothing that a hot shower and a cold beer couldn't fix, Sam."

\- "You were shot!" - Deeks said – "we saw a video from the SEALS' helicopter!"

\- "Yes, I was shot, but only once" - justified Callen making Eric shiver – "and one week ago…"

\- "Eight days"- corrected Nell.

\- "I guess I lost some time… you know, jet lag"- Callen said and, exhausted throw himself against the back of the couch. The movement sent a wave of pain from his broken rib that made him to close his eyes for a moment, as he tried to regain control.

\- "Here, drink" – Kensi said offering a bottle of water that Callen accepted thankful.

\- "Give me one good reason for not bringing you right now to a hospital, G" – Sam asked looking concerned at his best friend.

\- "C'mon buddy! I didn't make all this way to spend Christmas day on a hospital, Sam. I'm telling you, I'm fine, I'm already healing, I'm just a bit tired."- Callen's poppy face wasn't enough to convince his partner.

\- "Mr. Hanna I'll assure you that Mr. Callen is going to receive a proper medical care no matter what he says" - Hetty affirmed, smiling and patting briefly Callen's leg – "but as his life is not in imminent danger, we can concede him a break."

That said Hetty left the sitting room to make some phone calls from her desk. She raised her eyes to Heaven to pray in silence to thank God, even if she wasn't sure of believing in one, this was a special occasion. Her boy was at home. Hearing from her place her team bantering and laughing again made her heart fill with joy.

\- "In fact I got you some Christmas presents, I know that it is a little late, but…"- said Callen extracting a small flask from his pocket – "here, Eric, it's sand from Antalya's beach. Good surf there, you should go."

Eric was moved as he took the bottle – "Thank you Callen, it means a lot."

\- "Nell"- continued Callen- "I hope you hasn't get it yet"- producing a small green mineral and extending his hand to the girl.

– "Bayldonite! How did you know, Callen? Wow, now I can say that my collection is completed" – said Nell giving Callen a brief hug and standing next to Eric to show him the irregular prismatic – "How did you get it?"

\- "Long story Nell, nearly as long as the one to get this for Deeks" – Callen answered offering to the detective a round box.

\- "Thank you, Callen, what is it?" - asked Deeks as he loose the lid of the box. A sweet fragrant smell escaped from the yellow lotion inside.

\- "It's a mixture of Argan oil and some secret herbs that the friend of a friend makes to protect skin from sun burns. Believe me, it works."

\- "Ha, ha, ha. Thanks pal, it smells wonderful." – laugh Deeks giving Callen five.

Sam watched his friend with fondness and preoccupation as he struggled to remove a curve knife from his pocket using only his right hand, it was clear that he wasn't feeling well.

– "Kensi, my favorite agent, I think you can use this yatagan much better than me" – said Callen who seemed even more tired after the little effort.

– "Oh Callen, you know I'll do. Thank you. You didn't have to, but I love it!" – Kensi said hugging carefully the senior agent.

Everybody was smiling and chatting when Callen suddenly become serious and trying to hide a wince sit himself up in the couch and stared at Sam in the eyes. With his right hand he took from his neck a pendant hidden under his shirt: Captain Washington's badge. Giving it to Sam he said in a tiny voice:

\- "I brought him home, Sam…"

\- "You did, brother, you did" - said Sam trying to repress the tears, embraced Callen in a bear hug.

FIUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIII! A strong and long whistle from upstairs made everybody jump. It was Hetty.

\- "Ops, now. Granger is on line waiting for you and he's not happy. Somebody has to cancel the rescue operations in course and reprogram the satellites. C'mon, agents! Mr. Callen! don't you dare to move from this couch"- she added arriving nearby his agent as the rest of the team headed reluctantly upstairs.

Hetty stood in front of Callen. She was so proud of him!

\- "Here Hetty - that's for you" – said Callen offering her from a pocket above his heart a blood stained raged sackcloth bag with some herbs inside. – "I know you reserves were running out. I hope it's still good."

\- "Çay tea, one of my favorites, thank you very much, Mr. Callen, I'm sure that with a little care it will be good and strong just the way I like it."

\- "Merry Christmas, Hetty" - Callen said suddenly overwhelmed by all the emotions, pain and weariness.

\- "Merry Christmas, Mr. Callen"- she answered kissing him in the forehead.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

nN/A: again me. Please let me know if you want me to continue :)

N


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

N/A: You're absolutely right; too many questions without answer, some conversations pending and, above all, Callen is still hurt.

\- "What is going on Hetty? It must be a hell of operation if everybody is working on Christmas."- asked Callen genuinely surprised.

Hetty was shocked by Callen's commentary, but it wasn't the moment for the conversation the answer would require.

\- "A bloody nightmare indeed, . But it's over now. Nothing to worry about. Why don't you rest for a while and let us finish the work? Then I propose a celebration."

Lay on the couch Callen felt sleep shortly, but some minutes later he awoke abruptly from a bad dream that made him nearly jump from the couch and hiss in pain. Sam, who was watching his sleep from his desk, was there in no time.

\- "G!"- he exclaimed putting a hand on his forehead.

\- "I'm ok, Sam..." - Callen said still shocked to protest further the caring of the big man.

\- "Oh, no, you're not. C'mon let's clean this" – Sam said pointing G's eyebrow- "and let me take a look at your arm. And do you know what? You can change that winter clothes for something more suitable for L.A. What? Are you coming or do I have to carry you?" – He said smiling and offering his support to Callen who was too weak to refuse it.

Once on the locker room Sam helped Callen to take the vest and the shirt. He was shocked at the sight of Callen's bruised body and the makeshift bandages his friend was wearing, but he tried to mask his emotions and make fun of the situation.

\- "What the hell is that G? You've got more tape than a mummy! I know you love Halloween, but ... I need to teach you some SEAL tricks. C'mon, let's unwrap you, and if you are a good boy I let you to disguise as an elk. I guess Eric still has those green leggings somewhere."

\- "I'm still conscious, Sam" – said Callen with a half-smile on his face – "and by the way, I'm also happy to see you."

Sometime later while Callen was still tidying up, Sam went to talk to her boss:

\- "Hetty, I don't like this. He has lost a lot of weight these days and he's running a fever. Even if he's good at hiding it, he is in a lot of pain. His shoulder is killing him although the bullet wound seems nearly closed, I think it's infected. He needs a cast in that broken arm and to get his knee checked, I wouldn't be surprised if he has something more than a strain in it. Hetty… it's a miracle he survived" – and seeing Hetty rising her eyebrow he added, "again." – Sam was shaky about G's condition- "I've cleaned all the cuts, and I've put a big elastic dressing around his chest to support his ribs, but he needs antibiotics, fluids and a something stronger for the pain that the two ibuprofen tablets I gave him."

\- "I'm well aware of that Mr. Hanna." – Hetty answered- "I did some phone calls before and, right now, Mr. Bricks must be arriving at my house, where, at the occasion of the attempt against the Consul of Burundi's life, I had installed an ICU room with all the necessary elements."

\- "Mr. Bricks as in Dr. Bricks, the micro-surgeon, candidate for the Medicine Nobel Prize?" – asked Sam in amazement. – "Do you kidnap him, Hetty? On Christmas?"

\- "Don't ask, Mr. Hanna, sometimes is better not to know certain answers."

Soon thereafter, the team had finished the tasks and Ops was closed. A better looking Callen, shaved, bandaged, freshly showered and dressed in his gym sweater and shorts, entered on the open space helped by Kensi who seemed to have the need to hug his friend from time to time, as she wasn't believing yet that Callen was there. Deeks and Kensi although exhausted, didn't want to go home.

\- "Okey, dokey, Marty's house, cold beers and pizza for everyone. We need to celebrate" –said Deeks to Callen, who still had his good arm around Kensi shoulders.

\- "No way, Deeks! Beer and pizza on Christmas? Besides, G needs a proper and healthy meal"- said Sam.

\- "And you need to go with your family" –added Callen.

\- "Gentlemen, ladies" - intervened Hetty- "a toast is in order, but we're all tired and I'm afraid our stomachs won't appreciate my Herradura reposado from D.F. right now, so I propose you to postpone Christmas' celebration. Tomorrow, at Dovecoat for a special lunch."

\- "Are you cooking, Hetty?" - Asked Callen, with a sudden interest.

\- "Any suggestion Mr. Callen?" - Hetty asked back knowing that Callen was going to take the bait.

\- "Stroganoff stew and sharlotka!"- exclaimed G happy as a little child.

\- "You know Mr. Callen that I don't cook anymore, but we can always negotiate… I'm willing to do an exception if you pass a little medical checkup."

\- "No hospitals, Hetty! Besides Sam already checked up on me!" - Said Callen defensively.

\- "As far as I know Mr. Hanna is not a doctor. But no, no hospitals. At my place. Now. You can spend there the night and perhaps help me in the kitchen tomorrow, who knows? maybe you'll learn something after all."- Answered Hetty in calm.

\- "Zar's recepy?"- Callen asked again.

\- "Zar's recepy." - Hetty agreed-"Do we have a deal, ?"

\- "Deal." – confirmed G with suspicious mind.

That being said, the group exit the mission with Sam half carrying G between laughs and protests. Knowing that Callen was safe, Eric and Nell ran to Eric's parents hoping to arrive in time for a nice dinner. Kensi and Deeks went to pick Roberta up to go together to Julia's house and, finally, a reluctant Sam agreed to go home once he checked Callen was in Hetty's car with the seat belt properly fasten. For the first time in ten long days of frantic activity and intense emotions the mission was empty and dark. Only the lights of the palm Christmas tree remained on.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Daniel, knowing from Hetty the situation, prepared Hetty's examination room and brought a reluctant Dr. Bricks who waited already in there.

Hetty's smooth drive and the classical music had made Callen to cat nap all the way; he only waked up when the Jaguar stopped at the front door. He was feeling better after the ride and just happy to be alive and at home.

Hetty entered the house first:

\- "William! What a pleasure, welcome to my humble home"- greeted Hetty shaking a firm hand to a tall man on his fifties who looked very pissed off.

\- "Hetty, you can be very persuasive, but was it really necessary to send your gorillas to my house at Christmas? I don't know how I'm going to explain that to my wife."

\- "You'll figure it out eventually, William, you always do when we play poker, like that time…"

\- "Enough!" – cut theatrically Dr. Bricks- "could you tell me, please, the reason why I'm here?"

\- "Here is your reason, William"- Hetty said as Callen entered the room helped by a happy Daniel.

\- "Mr. Callen this is Mr. Bricks. William this is the agent who needs your services."

\- "Dr. Bricks" – corrected the doctor.

\- "Hetty…" - started to protest G.

\- "We have a deal Mr. Callen and I assume you're a man of honor."

\- "Stroganoff stew" -sighed Callen, confident after all that the check- up will be nearly a routine one.

\- "With Zar's recipe." – smiled Hetty.

At the sight of Hetty's treatment room, all the alarms turned red in Callen's head. It was an operating theater full equipped, sterilized and ready to use. An operating table on the center surrounded by everything a hospital with the latest technology should have.

\- "Well Mr. Callen, I don't intend to spend here also the night, the sooner we start the sooner we finish. So, please, get off your clothes and lay down on the table"- The doctor said.

Callen started to look around for escape routes, but Hetty had already closed the door.

\- "I don't trust him Hetty"- whispered G.

\- "C'mon Mr. Callen, just let me help you with the sweater and take the baskets off. That would be enough. I expect you to fully cooperate with the doctor here."

Reluctantly Callen did was he was told and shortly he was bare chest seated on the table legs hanging on the side and holding his left arm.

\- "Oh my …!"- Exclaimed the doctor at the look of Callen's bullet scars. - "I see that it's not precisely a virgin territory. I strongly recommend you to change your profession, Mr. Callen."

\- "William, please!" – said Hetty.

Dr. Bricks grimaced and after a quick and general examination he told Callen:

\- "All right, I'm going to hold your left hand and I want you to squeeze my hand with all your strength. Let me know if it hurts." – He said doing it at the same time.

Callen squeeze feebly the doctor's hand.

\- "Any pain?" – asked the doctor touching gentle Callen's arm without releasing his hand.

\- "Maybe ..." - asked Callen.

\- "Mr. Callen! This is not an answer!" – adverted Hetty.

\- "Ok, ok, maybe a little…" - said Callen that time.

\- "You know how it works, "Yes" or "No" answers are in order!" – Hetty was starting to lose her patience.

\- "Yes" - said Callen in a tiny voice.

\- "All right, and in a scale from one to ten being ten… "- asked the doctor.

\- "Yes, I know; I know… maybe 5"- replied Callen.

\- "Mr. Callen…" - Hetty menaced.

\- "7… "- answered Callen.

\- "Ejem"- cleared her throat Hetty.

\- "And rising!" - Exclaimed Callen as the doctor turned his arm.

\- "Mr. Callen, you have without any doubt your ulna fractured." – Dr. Bricks said nonchalantly.

\- "I could have told you that without all the probing" – said Callen angry retiring his arm from the doctor's hands.

\- "I can see your knee is very swelled…"- started to say the doctor.

\- "No broken!" - Exclaimed Callen as Dr. Bricks began to manipulate his joint.

\- "It's like you supported a great pressure, how do you get hurt?" - Asked the doctor innocently.

\- "Well, I was shot on the shoulder when I hanged from a helicopter and I felt, but I succeed at falling on my left side." –Called said making Hetty smile and the doctor freak out.

\- "From a helicopter? A landed helicopter I guess."

\- "Look, if I give you the details I'll have to kill you, ok? My knee is not broken; I'll be good in no time." – Callen was loosening his calm.

\- "Actually, William, the helicopter was already flying, he fell from 12 meters– explained Hetty- "Eric connected with the helicopter's camera and Nell calculated the height."- she clarified.

\- "Why did you want to fell on your left side if you were injured in your left shoulder?"- if may I ask - the doctor was curious.

\- "Bufff, I've got a broken rib on my right side and it's easier to survive with a broken arm than with a lung punctured. Really, I'll be fine the moment you stop to torture me!"

\- "Let's check your shoulder and make a set of radiographies, and if everything is in order you'll can rest and I'll be free to go."- said Dr. Bricks taking off the bandage Sam had put on Callen's wound and starting to poke with his fingers G's sensitive and hot skin.

Callen went pale, little sweat drops formed on his upper lip and his breathing become agitated, but he didn't complain. The doctor and Hetty exchanged worried looks the moment Callen closed tightly his eyes and lowered his head.

\- "All done." - The doctor patted gently Callen's leg. – "Could you please, Hetty, take his temperature and control his pulse as I prepared the X-ray?"

As Hetty put the thermometer in Callen's mouth and took his wrist to find his heartrate, he felt the need to justify his actions:

\- "Did you see everything? I'm sorry Hetty, I couldn't…" - started Callen.

\- "Mr. Callen, the fact that we're maintaining this conversation right now it's a miracle, and we must be grateful for that. But, for now, close your mouth, be still and don't break the thermometer if you don't want a larger one to be placed in another part of your anatomy!"

One minute after Hetty announced:

\- "103.5 and 98 pulsations."- she wasn't very happy.

\- "Mr. Callen, please, lie down"- the doctor said helping his patient on the table who bit his lip in pain at the sudden movement. Dr. Bricks prepared the X-rays and sometime later he was studying attentively several radiographies of Callen's arm, shoulder, ribs and knee as Callen tried to find a more comfortable position for his sore body. Some minutes later Dr. Bricks was ready to pronounce what to Callen was more a verdict than a diagnosis.

\- "Well, well, well, the good news first: incomprehensibly, you only have a sprain in that knee of yours..."

\- "I told you"- grunted Callen.

\- "… and you don't have a broken rib, but three fissured ones. It would be healed in two months if you rest enough. The cut on your eyebrow looks clean now, but these butterfly strips won't be enough to close it properly. If you don't want an ugly scar you'll need some stitches when the swelling lessen. Today just a silicone patch will be enough."

\- "Now the bad news, William" – urged Hetty.

\- "Well, I'm afraid that your two broken fragments of your ulna weren't correctly aligned the moment the bone started to consolidate and the fracture needs to be reset. But the shoulder's wound is worrying me."

\- "The bullet is still inside…"- said Callen guilty – "…I just couldn't…"

\- "If the bullet doesn't move it's better to let it inside, but in your case the sharp pain indicates that you're developing an infection, and the tenderness, that you may have some necrotic tissue. I strongly recommend to take the bullet off as soon as possible, but after the study of the radiographies, I'm pretty sure that also the healing tissue from a previous injure is preventing this one to cicatrize in an appropriate way. Anyway I need to open it to know for sure.

\- "Have you heard Mr. Callen? I think the Stroganoff stew must wait till you exit the hospital."

\- "But you promised me!"- Callen wasn't happy, about the perspective- "No hospital, Hetty."

Looking in the eye to the doctor he asked:

\- "Can you fix me?"

\- "Here and now?"

\- "Here and now."

Dr. Bricks had a look around and answered:

\- "Well, it's an unusual request, but I guess I have all I need to do it."

\- "Good. Because I'm not going anywhere."

Hetty knew better than contradict Callen when he was so determined, she was fully aware that if she tried to force him to go to a hospital he will run at the first opportunity and this time he wouldn't come back.

\- "Ok, Mr. Callen, ready to start? I don't have all the time here." – Dr. Bricks said while moving around the table.

\- "Wait, what are you doing?"- Callen asked alarmed, seeing the doctor preparing an oxygen mask and a large tube in a tray already fully equipped with chirurgical instruments.

\- The proper treatment is to put you under general anesthesia to reset your fracture, extract the bullet and debride the wound. As you know, for the ribs there's nothing more to do than a lot of rest and patience. We have to reduce the swelling on that knee and to stitch the cut on your eyebrow. Your temperature is starting to rise and it's a risk to wait more time. You're certainly dehydrated and probably anemic and we need to start an IV with fluids as soon as possible to restart your electrolyte's level. Then, antibiotics, vitamins and iron injections to compensate the blood lose and a close monitoring during at least two weeks.

\- "No way" – said Callen stubborn, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

\- "Mr. Callen…" - Hetty intervened.

\- "Hetty, really, I can't, today I can't do it. It was already too hard. If you want me to stay: no hospitals, no induced sleep, no drugs. You know what they do to me. Right now I… I just can't."

He slowly turned his head, his blue eyes stared at Hetty's and she knew he have won this battle… but the war wasn't finish. She also knew that there're pains worse than the physical one, nevertheless she hate to see him suffer.

\- "William,"- Hetty addressed to the doctor- "you've heard Mr. Callen. Could you possibly proceed without knocking him out?"

\- "Well, to debride the bound would be very painful, but it's always good to have a patient conscious, in fact the level of pain it's the best indicator to know if we are cutting necrotic or healthy tissue. Honestly, I can't break an arm and put the bone in place with the patient awake; the intense pain would cause too much stress on the heart. Mr. Callen,"- he added- "you belong to a hospital, your body had suffered a severe trauma and this is a complete irresponsibility."

Hetty stared to the doctor – "Mr. Bricks, do you need to remind you last time…?" -she started threatening him.

\- "Of course, Hetty, we don't need to discuss it any further." – Dr. Brick cut her quickly and put a new pair of sterile gloves.

At this point Callen didn't know whether he was or not relieved about the doctor's decision. He was cold, tired and hurting all over after the previous poking and prodding; at the sight of an IV in the doctor's hand he didn't know if he would be strong enough to endure what it was about to happen.

\- "Let's take some blood to analyze and start with the hydration" – he said. Disinfecting G's right forearm and fixing a thigh tourniquet, he produced a needle and expertly he stabbed it on the vein. Callen went pale when the doctor filled the tubes of blood, but he didn't make a sound. – "Now we'll let run the saline for a while before we started with your shoulder to ensure your body recovers some fluids."- Dr. Bricks said fixing the IV with surgical tape.

\- "Mr. Callen," - Hetty called to the injured agent- "try to relax! I'm afraid your heart will jump out your chest if you don't breathe as I show you. I know you have trust issues, but it's me having your back in here- she said touching briefly the Sig on her pocket and holding his hand."

\- "Ok Callen, you know that there isn't an easy way to do it, right?"- Asked the doctor while taking a big syringe with lidocaine and adjusting a mask to his face. - "The lidocaine will help with the pain, but you still would feel everything. If it is too much or you need a break just let me know, please."

\- "Go ahead"- Said Callen closing his eyes. He was lying still, breathing the entire deep that his damaged rib allowed. He was good at enduring and hiding pain, his survival had depended on it so many times!, but the feeling of the needle being injected again and again on the wound was just horrible. Less than five minutes after the doctor reopened the wound and started to cut the death tissue and cleaning with an antiseptic solution, he was sweating profusely and moaning.

Hetty took his right hand and with skilled fingers pressed a concrete point at the side of his palm.

\- "Acupressure, Mr. Callen, don't sub-estimate a millenarian technique."

In spite of Hetty's massage, some minutes later Callen moaning turned into a groaning, and tears appeared on the corner of his eyes when the doctor finally extracted the bullet. Pain was much worse than he thought and he was on the verge of collapse.

\- "Almost done" – Dr. Bricks said, leaving the bloody scalpel on the table. -"I just need to suture the skin and in some days you'll be as good as new. By the way, it was a foolish thing to use the Celox on the wound like that" - the doctor commented as he took the curve needle and started to stitch up Callen's shoulder – "don't you know that in spite all the advantages is a very dangerous procedure that usually leads to an infection if the wound isn't perfectly clean?"

\- "Bleeding…" - managed to say Callen.

\- "Yes, yes , but the doctor who take care of you …"

\- "No doctor… just me." – Callen blinked rapidly as the gesture could help to shoo away an invisible ghost. He turned even paler at remembering the night that he believed was his last one.

Dr. Brick was shocked as well as Hetty. She presumed that his agent had had some help; her respect for him couldn't be bigger. She tried to comfort him wiping the sweat of his face with a wet cloth.

\- "Well, Mr. Callen, you can rest now, once we'll bring you to a room you can sleep as much as you wish." – Said the doctor putting a dressing over Callen's wound, and more than happy to have finished torturing the poor man. – "However I recommend maintaining the IV until tomorrow, the antibiotic for now can go in there, but after it goes intramuscularly as well as the iron and the vitamin complex for at least one week. I know, I know, it wouldn't be very comfortable to seat down" – he answered at Callen's killer glare. - "Hetty, could you please ask someone to help Mr. Callen to a bed? Thank you."

Exiting the treatment room, Hetty had the feeling that she was missing something. She went downstairs, called for Daniel and when she was giving the last instructions to move the agent, she realized that the gun in her pocket was missing.

\- "Oh bugger!" - She said heading to the stairs followed close by the man.

\- "AHHHHHHHHHHGHGGGGGG" - Callen's spine-chilling cry sounded on the silent house.

Hetty and the retired agent entered the room gun in hand finding Dr. Bricks holding the cracked left arm of an unconscious Callen who still held Hetty's gun in his good hand.

\- "He forced me to do it, Hetty, he menaced me with…, I… I…"- tried to explain the doctor.

\- "Bloody stubborn"- said Hetty taking and securing the gun and caressing Callen's pale cheek- "Just tell me that you succeed at resetting the fracture."

The doctor worked fast and precisely. Another set of radiographies was done and finally a splint was ensuring the immobility of the broken bone.

Between Daniel and the doctor Callen was carried to his room, the same room where he slept during three of his teenage years living with Hetty. Once properly installed, the doctor proceeded to give into Callen's hip an anti-tetanus injection, and then rubbed his temples with alcohol. With a moan Callen came back to the word of the living, he opened his eyes barely enough to take a look to the splint of his arm and a weak smile appeared on his face; just a second after he fell asleep.

After she thanked and said good bye to Dr. Bricks. Hetty installed herself in a rocking chair next to Callen to spend a presumably long night.


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A:** sorry for my mistakes last chapter! It wasn't easy to write in the airport and in my flight home. This chapter is about Hetty and Callen, just a little talk. I hope you'll enjoy it! Thank you for being there. Merry Christmas :)

 **Chapter 18**

Two hours later Callen started to stir and his breathing become agitated. He was sweating and trying to sit up trapped in a nightmare. Hetty knew best than touching him, instead she turned the lamp on regulating it to get a faint peach colored light illuminating the room, then she wet a cloth and tenderly she put it on Callen's forehead. At the cold contact Callen gasped and opened his eyes unware of where he was. He tried to focus and started to sit up, but Hetty putting a hand in his chest, pushed him gentle towards the pillow.

\- "Hush, Mr. Callen, don't even try. You're safe"

\- "Hetty…" - Callen whispered too weak even to move again.

\- "Here, have some water" – she said putting a glass on his lips and spooning his head with her other hand. Callen drank avidly till he chocked. The cough made him nearly cry when a sharp pain pierced his side making him to shrink.

\- "Easy, easy, control your breath, that's right, one more time, good, you're doing good." – she said in a soft and calming voice.

Hetty was worried at Callen's temperature; she didn't need a thermometer to know his fever was higher than before. The cloth she put on him was nearly dry, but she has all the bases covered; she got G uncovered, produced a cold pack and put it on Callen's nape; he shivered at the contact but made no attempt of removing it. Once he controlled his breathing and the wave of pain passed, Hetty renewed the damp cloth on his forehead and started to gently rub down another one on his chest and arms.

\- "How do you feel?"- she asked.

\- "I've been worse."

\- "Mr. Callen…"- started Hetty a bit upset about his stonewalling.

\- "No, really, I mean… this time I thought I was going to die in the other side of the world… alone…"

\- "When Eric connected with the helicopter's camera and we saw you being hurt, falling and no moving we also feared for your life. Sam called every SEAL he knows to look for you and I had nearly to cuff him to prevent him from going after you and provoking an international conflict. However he managed to go to Cyprus, to organize a mission with the NATO that was aborted last minute. He was completely depressed. Kensi worked restlessly transcribing tapes and she tided up her desk twice a day! Mr. Beale and Miss Jones barely went out ops in all this time, and the poor Mr. Deeks tried to keep everyone sane. It's funny to see how able and serious he can be when the situation requires."

\- "That bad, eh?" – G smiled. He moved his arm blocking the drip with his elbow. He bit his lip at the needle prick.

\- "That bad" - answered Hetty placing correctly the IV.- "and don't move!"

\- "Hate needles" - mumble Callen accommodating his arm.

\- "A mule in heat is more docile than you. Just relax, and it won't hurt." - Hetty damped again the cloth and replaced the dry one on Callen's face. – "Now close your eyes and try to sleep."

\- "After the fall I barely could move." - started Callen- "A terrorist came to my side and I managed to knock him out and let him roll the hill, with my helmet following. I hoped the others would believe it was me falling down. Miraculously the other men stopped the searching and leave me alone."

\- "It was Sam. He contacted I don't know how with the SEALS and he gave them the last coordinates with the messages intercepted on the radio. They send the terrorists a message urging them to come back and leave your search."

\- "Sam… I knew it was too good to be casual. Then I supposed everybody will look for me on the nearest villages, but never on the mountains, so I headed to the Davraz and I found a cave. I made a fire but I couldn't take the bullet off my shoulder and stop the bleeding, I was shaking so hard I still don't know how …" -Callen closed his eyes suddenly overpowered by sleep, but seconds later he blinked as if escaping from an incoming nightmare and stared at the shadows that the dim light of the lamp was forming on the ceiling. – "I injected myself with the Celox to try to stop the bleeding and next thing I remember is a baby mountain lion purring on my ear."

Fever was making Callen talk. It was so rare the agent open himself that Hetty didn't dare to interrupt knowing that talking would help him to exorcise the devils.

\- "The hard thing was to arrive to Antalya, I was in bad shape and the ride on the bus truck on the bumpy road… Once there I sneaked in the container of a cargo ship to Ibiza. There the fiesta is so salvage that I even slept in a five stars hotel thanks to a very drunk British. Then I contacted Javier the friend of my alias Gregor Prat. He always take advantage of Christmas holidays to smuggling "jamón" to America and he was just about to fly to Washington from Valencia. I took the ferry from Ibiza and two hours later I was in the air. In Washington Jethro got me an unscheduled flight to LA.

\- "Mr. Gibbs… I knew he was lying to me" –murmured Hetty as she wet again the cloth on Callen's forehead. -"Why you didn't call me or the team? Sam, Kensi, Deeks, all of us would have go to look for you!"

\- "It was already the 24th … I didn't want to interrupt your plans for the family dinner and to make Sam to pass Christmas on a plane… Flying from East to West made me recover 10 hours to arrive today…"- Exhausted G closed his eyes but after some minutes in silence opening them again he asked:

\- "Why do you still care about me, Hetty? If you feel guilty about my mom, you don't have to…"

\- "Mr. Callen, I don't deny that Clara's death affected me deeply. Back on those days I thought I haven't done all in my power to save her, and when mysteriously five years later I found you were here in the system, I felt I was helping her by helping you to find a new home. When finally you went to live here, it wasn't for an old debt or a sense of guilt. It was for you. An intelligent, stubborn and brave young man with an ideal of justice strange for his age who was willing to learn. Why is so hard for you to understand that I was fond of you?" – said Hetty wiping his face again.

\- "Sorry Hetty" – apologized Callen a moment later.

\- "And why on Earth are you now sorry for, Mr. Callen?"

\- "I failed you. You trained me and I wasn't able to complete the mission without making a mess. I didn't make contact once I arrived to Europe and I upset you. I only wanted to give you a surprise for Christmas, but I didn't think you were so worried."

\- "Of course I was worried! I was worried sick because I love you!"- Exclaimed Hetty- "It's normal to be worried about the people we love. Listen to me you pigheaded, even if you were my biological son I couldn't love you more than I already do. And your team, you have a big brother, two little ones and two sisters that were completely lost and more than worried for you."

\- "I didn't mean to… if the team is weaker because of me…I…" - Callen started to shiver.

\- "No, no, no, at the contrary. Love is a strength Mr. Callen, not a weakness! Love make us move mountains, cross oceans for the loved one; the love for your team gave you the strength to come back home. Even wounded you managed to get presents for everyone. That's love Mr. Callen, the same love that made you and your team to go to Romania to look for me, the same love that made Sam sleep in a hospital chair at your bedside for nearly two months. Love always adds, never takes away. I rather worry about you that remain indifferent, and the vulnerability for loving you becomes strength when I know you're safe. A life without love isn't a life, it's just survival."

Callen moved the IV arm again uncomfortable, and in pain and exhausted closed his eyes. Hetty checked with relief that his fever had broken and took the cold pack from the back of his neck.

\- "I think that it's either too late or too soon in the day for this philosophical conversation" – smiled Hetty,- "and you need to rest." She put the damp cloths on the table and wet a gauze with alcohol.

\- "Ok, I'm going to free your arm before you manage to hurt yourself. Deep breath"- she said taking the needle out and pressing the gauze against Callen's arm.

Callen sighed relieved and without open his eyes turned his head to face the wall. Gently Hetty cover him with the sheet and turned the light off. As she was exiting the room G said in a tiny and sleepy voice:

\- "Love you Hetty."


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A:** after the frentic rhythm of the first chapters it's time to slow down. Callen is at home just grateful to be alive. Thank you very much for your beautiful comments, I'm overwhelmed for your kindness :)

Next day a wonderful smell from the kitchen arrived to a recently awake Callen. The pain was still there, but he was feeling better. He didn't remember last time he slept in a bed more than five hours.

A knock on the door woke him up from his reverie.

\- "Come in."

\- "Good morning Mr. Callen"- said Hetty entering the room with a big tray – "Are you trying to set a new record? Ten in the morning Mister and I thought you'd help me with the cooking!" – she said putting the tray on the desk and opening the window, letting the sun to invade the room.

\- "It smells great Hetty, I'm hungry!"

\- "How are you feeling?"

\- "Much better, thank you" – he answered as he started to get up.

\- "First things first Mr. Callen, open your mouth"- she said producing a thermometer.

\- "Hetty… I'm good, really, I haven't fever…"

\- "What word from the sentence "open your mouth" you don't understand Mr. Callen?"

Sighing exaggeratedly Callen did as he was told, while Hetty prepared three syringes from the tray.

One minute later Hetty announce:

\- "99.5."

\- "I told you, no fever. Can I get up now?"

\- "No so fast Mr. Callen, I rather inject you lying down, we don't want an accident if you pass out."

\- "What? Hetty no! I feel ok, I swear! I don't need that."

\- "Mr. Callen, face the wall. Now."

\- "Hettyyyyy! My arm already hurts, you can put it in there…please!" –he begged.

\- "Oh no. A large muscle is needed for the antibiotic and I think your thighs don't have any more room. Don't make a fuss, the sooner the better if you don't want the needle to block."

\- "Whaaaat?Why?"

\- "MR. CALLEN!"

\- "All right, but make it quick" – he said turning on his side and giving Hetty the back.- "I hate needles."

\- "If were you I wouldn't want this one quick" - Hetty lowered a little Callen's boxers, she wiped with alcohol his hip in a circular motion and rising a syringe full of a white and thick liquid she said. – "Ok, deep breath." – then without hesitation she stabbed Callen's hip and started to inject.

\- "This one buuuuurns!" - Protested Callen his head buried on the pillow.

\- "No, that one hurts. This one "– said Hetty injecting a second one on the same side- "is going to burn."

\- "Hettyyy! Not even a warning? I do hate needles!"

\- "And the last one stings like a bitch"- announced Hetty injecting again nearly on the same spot.

Callen jumped, but in spite of the burning sensation that was descending his leg, he didn't make a sound.

\- "That's cruel Hetty, three on the same side! I really hate needles!"- Exclaimed in pain, his voice muffled by the pillow.

\- "Don't be such a moaner, c'mon sit down and let me have a look at your eyebrow".

\- "Hetty, don't you have anything better to do than torturing me before breakfast?" – Callen said standing up a little too fast and feeling suddenly dizzy.

\- "Always the same" - murmured Hetty – "Mr. Callen, sit down, low your head and control your breath."

It wasn't easy for Callen to recognize his weakness. He did as he's been told his good arm on his knee supporting his head, sweating, trembling and pale because of the pain.

\- "I was feeling ok until you used me for target practice."

\- "You just need to take it easy for a few days. Don't move I'm going to change the dress; I don't want your wound infected again with all this sweat. Good, the swelling is nearly gone, it's time for you to get some stitches."

\- "Hetty…" -complained Callen weakly.

\- "Not know Mr. Callen, don't worry. Just drink your tea, it would settle your stomach. I'll send Daniel to help you as soon as you finish."

\- "I don't need any help!" – said Callen.

\- "Yes, you will need some help to put your arm in a sling. There're some clothes on the closet that may suit you, and hurry up, the team is coming and the dessert isn't ready yet!" – Hetty said exiting the room.

Some minutes later a refreshed Callen entered the kitchen where Hetty, beater at the ready was mixing some eggs with sugar and flour. He was wearing navy blue chinos, a fancy light blue and white plaid shirt and a pair of buckskin loafers without socks. Supporting his left arm an also blue sling was hanging from his neck.

\- "What did you do with my jeans Hetty?" – he asked amused sitting down at a high stool and picking a piece of apple.

\- "That tattered thing with more holes that this strainer? I used it to polish the armor. And before you ask about the disgusting tennis shoes you left here last time, I burned it with the stubble. This is a Christmas celebration, it won't hurt you for once to wear something more stylish than your usual T-shirts."

\- "Thank you Hetty" – he said sincerely.

\- "You're more than welcome, Mr. Callen. And now get out of here before you get dirty."

One hour later Sam was at the door bottle of vine in hand. He was worried about Callen and he couldn't wait to see him. Daniel let him in and Hetty called him still from the kitchen:

\- "Mr. Hanna over here!"

\- "Good morning Hetty!"

\- "Good morning Sam. Humm, Pinot noir excellent choice as always. Thank you"

\- "How is G, Hetty?"

\- "Weak as a kitten and stubborn as a mule. Yesterday he managed to menace the doctor with a gun to get the fractured arm reset and the bullet of his shoulder extracted." – Sam eyes grow big in disbelieved at Hetty's words. - "It was a rough night, but when his fever broke he finally rested some hours. Go to look for him, I'm betting he'll be in the library. Fourth door on the right behind the stairwell. I'll join you once I finish with the sharlotka, I'm afraid I'm out of practice."

Sam walked out the kitchen admiring Hetty's house. When he arrived at the library's door he peeked inside to discover Callen napping on a couch with a big book covering his face. Smiling, he approached without making noise not wanting to wake up his friend.

\- "I'm not sleeping Sam"- said Callen with a sleepy voice that come behind the huge book.

\- "No, you're getting yourself suffocated by a book!" – answered the big man taking the heavy book from Callen.

\- "Hey! I was reading this!"

\- "Is it a new technique of speed reading to hold the book at one centimeter of your eyes?" - Teased Sam putting the book on a table beside a chessboard where a game was being played with beautifully decorated pieces that waited to be moved.

\- "How are you, G?"

\- "I'm good" – Callen answered quickly- "in fact, I'm not. I'm starving! He said incorporating himself from the couch and hissing in pain to his regret."

\- "Yeah, good. I see."

\- "Really Sam, I'm fine, just still sore."

\- "You menaced the doctor!"

\- "I wasn't going to a hospital, besides what's the point of bringing him here if I had to go to one? I was just being logic."

The ring from the front door sounded on the house.

\- "You and your logic. I heard Kensi and Deeks. C'mon let's go before they eat all the aperitif."- Sam said offering his hand to Callen who took it in order to stand up without failing, his side didn't make it an easy task. – "And by the way, are you wearing loafers? Really?"

\- "A day is a day, Sam. Besides, no laces to deal with"- Callen said moving the fingers of his splinted arm.

\- "Just ignored him, Callen. You look great!" – said Kensi, who was wearing a green dress, hugging G and interlacing his waist with her arm.

\- "Not as great as you! you look beautiful"- Callen said kissing Kensi on the chick and putting his good arm on her shoulders.

\- "A day is a day"- she smiled back.

\- "A day is a day for what?" - Asked Deeks entering the house and waving everybody.

\- "For dressing well, not like you." – said Kensi.

\- "And what's wrong with my fancy T-shirt?"- he said.

\- "Nothing, but it's just revealing."

\- "Revealing?"

\- "Revealing the fact that you don't know how to make a tie knot."

\- "Touché."

\- "Lady, gentlemen, why are you here? Mr. Beale and Miss Jones are already on the garden waiting for us."- said Hetty leading the group to the back where an aperitif was being served.

\- "Hey guys"- greeted Nell- "how are you Callen?"

\- "Better Nell, thanks."

\- "Yeah Callen, are you ok? 'cause you're walking funny."- said Eric innocently.

\- "Yes, G, you're walking funny"- mocked Sam guessing the reason and laughing at the embarrassing of his friend.

\- "You wouldn't make fun if it you knew how it hurts."- replied Callen to Sam- "shots, Eric, thank you for reminding me."

\- "Shots like shots in plural?" –asked Deeks grimacing.

\- "Three of them, same place, big needles, Hetty."- summarize G.

\- "Ouch! I can't imagine a worse nightmare"

\- "I heard you Mr. Deeks, and pray God for not needing it."

They exited to the garden. It was a beautiful sunny day, blue sky with a tiny solitary white cloud, light breeze that made waves on the tempting swimming pool. A waiter offered the team a tray with glasses of French champagne.

\- "No tequila this time Hetty?"- asked Nell when everybody was served.

\- "The day is young, Miss Jones, the party has just started. Now I want to propose a toast: for all of you. Last weeks were difficult times for all of us. Without resources, bounded hand to foot, the best you aroused in order to bring one of you home. Miss Jones, for your imagination. Mr. Beale for achieve the impossible with that tablet of yours. Mr. Hanna, for this lesson of friendship, Miss Blye, for all that exhausting work of translation and lip read. Mr. Deeks, for keeping everyone sane. And, of course, Mr. Callen, for not giving up."

Everybody was moved at Hetty's words. Less than a day before they were still anguished and working till exhaustion trying to find a little clue that leads them to Callen.

\- "For you Hetty, the only person in Earth capable of changing Christmas' celebration of day."- said Deeks making everyone laugh.

Callen cleared his throat and raising his glass said:

\- "Hey guys, I want to thank you for being there. I found my strength to come back in knowing that you were waiting for me. For us and the best No-Christmas day ever"- he added raising his cup and drinking the champagne. – "And now let's eat, I'm starving here!"


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A:** Thank you foryour patience and your support, not too much time these days! Anyway, just two lines to let you know that this is the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I did writing it.

 **Chapter 20**

Christmas lunch at Hetty's was a serious thing. A beautifully decorated table was ready on the dining room. Callen, with the familiarity of gestures of someone who have done the same during years, move away Hetty's chair at the top of the table to help her to sit and headed without thinking to the opposite place.

If the silverware was refined the meal was delicious.

\- "Mr. Beale! This is not a burrito, it would be much appreciated if you use the fork."

\- "Which one Hetty?"- Asked Eric making everyone laugh.

\- "Eric, flatware is laid on the table in the order of use." – said Callen –"A placement that starts on the outside of the place setting and moves inward toward the plate" - he recited, making Hetty smile.

\- "And you know that because a posh alias of yours"- said Deeks.

\- "Sadly any of my alias eat that well."

In spite of the fact of being hungry Callen wasn't able to finish his dish and he barely touched the dessert. Too many time without food, he needed to take it easy.

After the succulent meal a coffee was served on the terrace. The sun was high but a gentle breeze made the temperature perfect.

Funny tricks and laughs continued between the team members, but Kensi muttered a feeble excuse and got away from the group to walk around the garden. It was difficult for her to deal with the emotions and the sight of Callen so thin and wounded was suddenly too much to bear. She was absorbed contemplating the pond with the koy fishes when she heard steps approaching.

\- "I found you"- said Callen.

\- "That's more than I'd done for you"- replied Kensi turning her head trying to hide a betrayer tear.

\- "Hey Kens… c'mon, what do you mean? Come here, please don't make me walk."- G said sitting on a bench and touching his bad knee with a grimace of pain.

\- "Are you alright?" –asked Kensi sitting at his side.

\- "I'll be ok if you're. What's wrong?"- G said.

\- "Nothing is wrong! You're here in nearly one piece, we're together celebrating… "

\- "But…"

\- "But you needed me and I wasn't there for you! I couldn't help you and it drove me crazy!"

\- "Kens, come here" – he said attracting her head to his good shoulder- "you're completely mistaken. If someone save my life out there was you, one thousand times! That first aid kit for a regiment, the damn antibiotic shots, the Celox…"

\- "Did you use it? Does it work?"- she asked curious raising her head and looking G in the eye.

\- "Oh yeah, it works, but it's the most painful thing I've never try. And next time, remember, pills are the key word. My legs are all the colors of the rainbow now."

\- "Pills, really? a guy who get sick in a car asking for pills that he wouldn't be able to swallow?"

\- "Thank you Kens."

Kensi kissed Callen on the cheek and smiling relieved for the first time she answered:

\- "You're very welcome."

Approaching from the other side of the house Deeks interrupted the conversation:

\- "Here you're! I get lost in the garden!" –– he said signaling another path between the trees. -"Nell is looking for you, Kensilina, something about a secret weapon she wants to show you."

\- "Oh yeah I forgot"- she said running to the house. From the distance she shouted turning her head– "Hey Callen! I'm glad you're ok."

\- "Yes man, I'm so happy you're here, it's kind of a Christmas miracle."- said Deeks to Callen giving him a hand to get up from the bench. Together they set out towards the house.

\- "Yes, Deeks, and you did the miracle."

\- "Well, I've just brought coffee and cookies to ops".

Callen started to laugh but he stop walking grabbing his side.

\- "Don't make me laugh, it hurts!"- he said still amused – "I mean, I heard the song."

\- "You did, really?"- asked a bit embarrassed Deeks.

\- "In one of the worst days of my life I heard your voice at the radio dedicating me "I'll be home for Christmas" by Frank Sinatra. I thought I was losing my mind, but I just remembered you're crazier than me."

Callen extended his hand and said:

\- "Thank you Deeks."

Deeks took G's hand and gave him a brief hug careful not to hurt him.

\- "Thank you for being here, next plan was to bring tacos to ops and I don't know what Hetty would have done with me. By the way, she asked me to tell you that your date has arrived."

\- "My date?"

\- "Your date is here Mr. Callen"- said Hetty enigmatically meeting with them.

\- "I didn't know I have one" – answered Callen puzzled not knowing Hetty's plan but not liking it even a bit.

\- "Because it's not a date, it's an appointment, G."- said a seductress voice from the door. An attractive brunette and tanned woman in high heels dressed in a short tight-fitting black dress that highlight her voluptuousness entered and kissed Hetty.

\- "Braids"- said Callen not very happy with the apparition.

\- "Hey Callen, don't you introduce your friend here?" Asked Deeks ogling the invitee and earning a well-deserved nudge from Kensi.

\- "Guys this is Lola, Lola these are the guys."

\- "Would you like a cup of coffee, maybe some tea?"- Asked Hetty smiling.

\- "No yet, Hetty. You told me G needs a steady hand." – she said smiling back.

\- "Always my dear, always."

\- "When I finish with him I'll accept that tea."

Sam spilled his coffee dying with laugher and catching the others. Callen blushed but tried to conceal it.

\- "Ok, you win. Let's get over it, "Braids"." –He said extending his good hand to the woman.

\- "Don't be rude, little one, you know if you're a bad boy I can make it a very painful experience for you"- teased Lola.

\- "Hetty, why her?"- complained Callen.

\- "You know Mr. Callen, she is the best, and frankly I think that in that moment her extraordinary abilities are the ones you need to solve your problem."

\- "All right"– he said resigned. – "Lola, please, would you be so kind to follow me?"

\- "Good to know you haven't lost your manners…little one"- said Lola standing and holding Callen's hand following him out of the terrace.

The exchange made all the team wonder what was happening.

\- "Ok G, where do you want to do it? Your room? It has been a long time."- asked Lola playfully.

\- "In fact, Hetty has a torture chamber you'll adore." – said Callen leading the way to the treatment room.

\- "Oh a new play room! Remember when you tried to convince me to play doctors with you? Well I guess it's my turn, little one". –said Lola giving a cursory look around.

\- "Don't call me that if you want me to behave."

\- "Fair enough. Do you want to lie down or do you prefer the torture chair? She asked signaling a dentist chair on the other side of the room."

\- "I rather go for the chair, yesterday I had my session on the table and I didn't enjoy it."

Trying to surround the table, Callen stumbled hitting the chair back with his left elbow. The sudden pain overwhelmed him and he bend over supporting his arm. Lola realized that he was on the verge of passing out. She helped him to sit down and manipulating the commands of the dentist chair she lifted his feet.

\- "Stop, stop, stop!" – begged a pale Callen, eyes closed tightly. The weight of the splint was too heavy for his side to support. Lola helped him to take the sling off.

\- "Broken?"- She asked holding his arm.

\- "Yeah…"

\- "Ribs?"

\- "Some cracked."

\- "And your leg?"

\- "That's nothing…"

\- "C'mon G, you were limping all the way here!"

\- "Nothing serious I mean…"

\- "Anything else I need to know?"

\- "Don't touch my left shoulder."

\- "For God's sake G! you break your collarbone again?"

\- "No, just a wound."

\- "Stitches?"

\- "Uh-huh"

\- "What the hell you did this time? When Hetty called me I thought that we could have fun together, but frankly you're not in shape to keep up with me, little one. Ok, I'll have a look on your shoulder after I finish with your eyebrow."- she said touching his forehead. – "Callen, you're running a fever."

\- "No, I'm not."

\- "Who is the doctor here? You're going to take two Tylenol right now, mister."

\- "I rather not."

\- "All right, I can give you a shot or even better, a suppository."

\- "Give me the pills and don't give any ideas to Hetty!"

She helped Callen with the pills and positioned his head on the chair moving closer the lamp to light up the side of his face. She put a pair of surgical gloves and started to examine his wound. Callen's breathing became quicker, anticipating the pain.

\- "Hey, G, calm down." - She said preparing the surgical instruments.

\- "You just make it quick."

\- "No way, I have to stitch several layers and Hetty will kill me if you got a scar. Hell, I'm seeing your bone here!"

\- "Lola, I don't think I can…"

\- "Just close your eyes"- she said hiding from his sight a syringe.

\- "Lola…" -he started to say when he felt an acute pain for the piercing of a needle. – "I hate needles!"

\- "I know, but in one second you won't feel a thing"- she said injecting him again and again on the wound with a local anesthetic. – "Don't move!"

\- "It hurts!"- Said Callen hissing. – "I don't like shots! Why don't stitch me up directly? It would hurt the same."

\- "Don't be silly. It would hurt a lot more, besides I need you to relax."

\- "How the hell you want me to relax if you are using me as a pincushion? Arggg stooooop!"- complained Callen.

\- "Three more…"- Lola said injecting Callen's forehead again. – "done!- Now you can rest and in some minutes I'll start the reconstruction."

Callen was trembling more for weakness than pain, he was exhausted and he hated his vulnerability.

\- "C'mon, honey, all these years wanting to play doctors with me and now you back out."

\- "I had another scenario in mind, Braids, my dream is becoming a nightmare every minute."

\- "Speaking of dreams. Who is the beauty on the green dress? You have to introduce us properly."

\- "She's a friend and she has a boyfriend."

\- "Any chances of her playing for the other team?"

\- "For most annoying her partner could be sometimes, I don't think so, but, hey, feel free to ask."

\- "I'll do"- Smiled Lola.- "Ok, let's do it. I need you to stay still, if you can't, I'll bind you to that chair, I'm serious. If you have to move just let me know and I'll stop. We don't want an ugly scar spoil your cute face."

\- "First time you say I'm cute!" - smiled Callen.

\- "I never said you weren't, just you're not my type. Close your eyes now and don't move"- she ordered as she started to operate on G.

In spite of the anesthesia Callen could feel the needle in and out of his eyebrow. It wasn't painful, but very unpleasant. The effort to remain calm and still was enormous and the doctor had to stop several times to wipe off the sweat of his face and to let him catch his breath.

One eternal hour after, G was wearing a big white bandage covering the right side of his face. He tried to get out the chair, but a firm hand on his chest prevented him from doing it.

\- "No so fast Callen, I want to play a little more with you, don't you?"

\- "Definitely not."

\- "All right chicken, I guess you prefer Hetty to check on your shoulder."

\- "That's not fair! You're taking advantage of a poor defenseless man!"- G said as Lola sat down on him each leg at one side of the chair. Slowly, as in a sexy dance she unbuttoned his shirt discovering Callen scarred and bandaged chest.

\- "Wow cowboy! Now I understand why Hetty has this room." –she smiled as she took the bandage of G's shoulder off. Gently she prodded the wound checking for symptoms of infection. G was panting and he felt sweat running down his back.

\- "All right, everything seems in order here. Not much I can do to avoid a scar, but as you are a collector…"- she pretended to make a joke, but she realized that Callen wasn't in the mood. In fact he seemed to struggle to remain awake. Time to stop the torture. She produced an antiseptic and prepared a new bandage.

\- "Hey G"- Lola whispered- "no matter how carefully I'll do it, this is going to sting. Can you hold on a little bit more?"

\- "Do I have a choice?"

\- "Not really."

\- "I supposed so."

At the contact with the lotion Callen paled even more, closed his eyes and bit his lip. No way he'd cried in front of Braids, but he felt the pain was winning this battle and if she didn't stop soon he couldn't control it anymore. Luckily in seconds the bandage was in place as well as the buttons of his blue shirt.

\- "I... I need a minute."

\- "No, you need some strong painkillers and a good nap. In fact I don't know why you aren't in a hospital. Let's get you out of here."

Lola helped G to lie down on the couch of the big living room. A huge Christmas tree without decoration dominated the space. In spite of the exhaustion and the pain Callen smiled from ear to ear before he dozed off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

While Kensi, Nell, Deeks and Eric played volley on the swimming pool, Sam was pacing restless in front of Hetty.

\- "Mr. Hanna, don't worry, he is in the best hands; Lola knows Mr. Callen since they were teenagers, she was our neighbor and now she's a reputed surgeon in Dr. Bricks' team. The good doctor was too scared to treat Mr. Callen again, I'm afraid. I assure you she can deal with him, no tricks this time."

But Sam was harboring a secret pain; Callen's return was a wonderful new, the best he could wish for, the answer to his prayers, after the frustration, the uncertainty, the despair, to have him again was just a dream. But now he believed that Callen never needed him, and acknowledging the fact, was painful. He felt a conversation was missing although he knew that making G talk would be mission impossible.

-"He's resting now, but he needs to take it more than easy for the next days"- announced Lola joining Hetty and Sam on the terrace. –"Don't worry Hetty, I made sure he won't have an ugly scar."

After some time of polite conversation Lola leaved Hetty's house and Sam went inside to look for Callen. From the double door on the corridor the big boy glanced over at G who instead of resting was trying to carry, without success, a big box near the huge Christmas tree. He saw the grimace of pain his friend couldn't hide when the box felt, and then how Callen struggled trying to drag the box. -"Bloody stubborn, he's going to hurt himself"- he thought, but suddenly he understood that it was just Callen being Callen. When he entered the room, G looked at him and smiled openly.

\- "Hey Sam, do you help me?"- he asked signaling the tree.

\- "You didn't ask for my help before."- Sam answered still hurt.

\- "I'm doing it now, partner."- said G offering Sam a red Christmas ornament like extending an olive branch.

Taking his time and holding G's stare, Sam took the ornament and changed his serious gesture for a smile, then the two partners started to decorate the tree together. Between them words were left over.

\- "Finally! You're here"- said Eric, that followed by Nell, Kensi and Deeks entered into the living room – "We'd get lost on the house looking for you guys."

\- "Are you decorating the tree? - Asked Kensi taking a glance to the Christmas pine; nearly half of it was perfectly decorated in red and the other half had some scattered blue ornaments clumsy hooked on.

\- "You need some yellow around here" – said Deeks hanging a gold lace.

\- "Gold, Deeks, gold"- intervened Kensi surrounding with tinsel the trunk.

\- "I've found the lights!"- exclaimed Eric.

\- "Don't forget the candy canes"- said Nell.

\- "Candy canes next to blue baubles?" – sighed Sam.

\- "And why not?"- asked Eric.

\- "Yes, why not Sam?" – teased G.

From the door Hetty witnessed the laughs and the banters and somehow the ugliest tree she ever had, become just perfect.

THE END

PS: a little epilogue is coming!


	21. Epilogue

**N/A: If you're reading this I want just to say THANK YOU! :)**

 **Epilogue**

Some days later Hetty found a single rose at the door of her bedroom and he knew that Callen had gone. Smiling she put the flower on a vase near the Christmas tree.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sat on the sand near the sea on Venice Beach contemplating the beautiful sunrise and breathing the salty breeze, Callen picked up the cellphone:

\- "Eric, I need a favor"- said G explaining his idea.

\- "Consider it done."

\- "Thank you Eric."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the other side of the word Mesut Ahmet Kartal received at the Antalya's Gran Bazar Barber Shop an envelope containing the acceptance letter from a boarding school and the number of a bank account. Only a name on the space reserved for the return address: Your friend the invisible man.

PS: I wish you a very happy 2017 full of love, health and creativity


End file.
